In Charge of Four
by CoconutConsumer
Summary: -HIATUS- Sorry, but currently going through major revisions. :(
1. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. There I said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ice Cream<strong>

Kyoya Hibari.

The most fearsome person in Namimori High.

Ruling the school with an iron fist, the disciplinary officer can petrify all of the students with just one glance. No one dared to cross her. Those that did, were never seen again. She had gained this power, this fear, from her first day in high school. One silver glare was all it took to sit atop of the pyramid of authority. Kyoya Hibari, is the sole Ruler of Namimori High and forever will be.

This dark haired person is one to be feared.

However, even with this strength she possesses, she was at a loss of what to do in this situation. Entrusted in her care now, Hibari is forced to keep watch of four brats.

"Buwaah!"

Hibari growled, irritated at the amount of noise the herbivores were making. The four children had just appeared at her doorstep just this morning.

"Waaaah!"

A tick popped above her eyebrow as the level of noise increased. _Annoying._

She was about to kick one of the kids, her short temper finally reaching its boiling point.

_Sniff._

She gasped, her leg slowing in its heated blow as big, brown eyes stared up at her, catching her attention. Startled, her silver eyes widened as she noticed those brown eyes were brimming with soft, wet tears. Soft hiccuping noises were erupted from the small child, his small tears flowing down his chubby cheeks. Hibari grimaced, and bent down towards the small child, unable to resists her inner nature of caring for kids. _Curse my maternal instincts._

"What's your name, herbivore?" she said harshly, her cold silver eyes bore down into warm brown ones. Her personality was a naturally cold one and forever will be. _Nothing_ can change that.

The boy sniffled, rubbing one of his tear filled orbs. "Ts-Tsuna," he replied, a bit frightened of the demeanor of the older girl before him.

She picked him up and studied him at arms length, careful to not get the child's snot all over her sleeves. Her eyes squinted in light confusion as to why the children were crying, considering that they have only been at her residence for three hours. What was there to be scared of?

Glancing over at the other three children, she noticed that they were all around the age of five. One of them had unusual white hair with tanned skin, another had silver hair with an annoying attitude, and the last one had a huge mop of black hair and was wearing a cow print suit.

"What about the rest of you herbivores?" she asked.

The one with white hair spoke up first, "I'm Ryohei!" he shouted. Suddenly a bright smile appeared on his face as he latched onto the deadly disciplinary chairwoman's leg. "Nice tah meet yah!"

"Gyahaha!" The one with huge hair laughed. "I am the great Lambo-sama! You shall be my servant!" He started to run towards Hibari, only to trip over his tail.

"Tol-er-ate..." A red bump formed on the top of his head. Hibari's eye twitched as the small herbivore failed to contain his tears as snot ran down his nose. The idiotic herbivore was about to bawl when the other kid suddenly spoke up.

"Name's Hayato," the silver haired child stated. He crossed his arms and glared at her, not trusting her one bit.

Hibari glared back at the child, inwardly smirking when she saw the kid flinch. She put Tsuna back down and removed Ryohei from her legs, she can deal with them later. Going over to her couch, she picked up a thick packet of papers that were handed over to her when the kids came on her doorstep. Silver eyes scanned over the packet, it seemed to contain all of the children's information.

She sighed. These herbivores are going to be troublesome. Her peaceful life was gone.

Grey eyes barely skimmed over a paragraph that concerned the brown eyed one, when she heard sniffling again. With a growl of annoyance, she glared at the group of kids, her ears being unable to bear the annoying wails of immature herbivores.

The kids cried out in fright as they hugged each other, fearing what may be brought down upon them by the scary lady. Who can tell really? She actually looked like she could tear all of their limbs off in a second.

With another growl, Hibari got up from her seat on the couch, slamming the packet of papers onto the table. Grabbing her keys, she opened her door, the heavy oak creaking in weight as she widened it.

"Are you herbivores hungry?" she stated more than asked. With food occupying their mouths, the children should be able to stay quiet.

The children were shocked, they had thought they were going to get thrown out, be eaten, or shrivel up and die from her glares, not actually be treated like humans. They all glanced at each other, their teary eyes silently discussing and slowly reaching a consensus.

They suddenly smiled, proudly showing their crooked milk teeth and followed after her._ Maybe the lady's actually nice_, they all simultaneously thought.

The brown haired one, Tsuna, was just one step away from the iron lady.

"Can we get ice cream?" he asked hopefully. He really likes ice cream_, Maybe the lady would be nice enough to get him some?_

"No," was her curt reply as she walked out the door, the kids following her like sheep.

The little happy light in Tsuna had died._ No, she's not nice. Not nice at all_, Tsuna thought. He frowned and walked on, going down numerous staircases, sad that he was not able to get any ice cream.

Ryohei, seeing his brother's sad face, shouted in a loud voice, "Let's extremely get ice cream!"

"No." Hibari repeated. She trudged down the street, keeping an eye on the kids to make sure they follow her. Their small feet pattered softly against the pavement.

Lambo, seeing his friend's attempt failed, yelled in a loud voice, "Neh, neh, Lambo-sama orders his servant to get ice cream!" He was confident the older girl would change her mind when _he_ asked, because he is the great Lambo-sama.

Hibari walked on, ignoring the loud child.

Lambo, dismayed at seeing no response, decided to try again. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her shirt, tugging it down with all of his five-year-old might. "Ice cream!" he shouted.

Hibari glared at him, tearing his hands off her shirt. "**NO**," she firmly stated, fully annoyed. She did not want to waste her expenses on sweets. Her furious silver eyes drilled into Lambo's green ones, daring him to say another word.

"Why not!" Hayato shouted from behind her. He pointed toward the brown eyed child. "You're making the Tenth cry!", he yelled angrily.

_The Tenth?_ She turned her head, glancing over to the brown haired child. A waterfall of tears were falling down his face as he tried to keep his sniffles down.

Hibari sighed, she really wanted to keep the level of crying down, otherwise her maternal instincts would continue to annoy her as well.

"We'll get ice cream if you all finish your lunch," she quietly mumbled, her eyes softly glancing away from the four children.

The brown haired child looked up at her, disbelief showing all over his face. Wiping the last of his tears he suddenly smiled brightly at her, "Thanks, Hibari-san!" The children all jumped in joy with shouts of happiness as they ran around her.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama shall thank his servant for the ice cream!" The five year old laughed along with the others.

Hibari groaned, _Why must these herbivores be so loud?_ As her mind was spewing out more questions, the group that consisted of four loud kids and one intimidating lady went into a restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>A few days ago...<em>

_"I decline."_

_"-You have no choice upon this matter, Hibari-san.-" A static voice ordered._

_Hibari growled, "Then I refuse to act upon it."_

_"-Hibari-san, we are in a state of emergency. Agents of our organization are disappearing without a trace. You need to take on this mission,-" the voice urgently said._

_Hibari gripped her phone. She noticed. Her colleagues went missing, one by one they disappeared while out on missions. If nothing was done about this, soon the entire organization would fall apart by the loss of its members._

_"You have other workers, do you not?" she snapped, gripping her phone. "There are other people more suitable for this type of thing."_

_A cough. "-Unfortunately, all of our other personnel are either pursuing our missing members or investigating upon the reason of their disappearance,-" the voice replied, "-You are the only one that's free to take on this mission.-"_

_"Caring for herbivores is not a mission!" Hibari growled in a low voice. They would be troublesome. "Just send them to an orphanage!"_

_"-You know we can't Hibari-san,-" the voice said gravely, "-The children would just merely be taken as hostages by our enemies. If they're taken, then our agents' efficiency would dwindle; we'd be forced to deal with kidnappings along with the case of our missing agents.-"_

_"Incompetent herbivores," she said quietly._

_Hibari was irritated. She does not want this job. Because of the sudden disappearances of agents, their own children are left alone with no one to care for them. They would be used as bargaining chips if they were not to be watched._

_"-Hibari-san, you are given the mission to take care of the remaining children of our missing agents,-" the voice ordered. "-Your opinion has no effect upon this matter.-" _

Click.

_The voice hanged up on her. Hibari growled. How can she take care of four brats when she was still in high school?_

_"I'm going to bite that herbivore to death."_

* * *

><p>"Neh, Hibari-san." Hibari turned her head to see wide green eyes staring up at her with all the spark and spazz that indicated the child would soon become too jovial. "Lambo-sama orders you to pass me the grapes."<p>

Hibari pushed the plastic bowl of purple grapes to him without another word.

The black haired child laughed, "Gyahaha! Grapes! Grapes!" He stuffed seven large ones into his mouth, still mumbling about the deliciousness of them. He chewed the purple fruits, their juices dribbling down his mouth.

Silver eyes scanned the table, the kids were close to finishing their meals. She would have to buy them ice cream soon if she wanted them to stay quiet.

The white haired one jumped up, "Let's extremely get ice cream now!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go! Let's go!"

With a sigh, the tall girl got up from her seat. The children smiled with glee. They were getting ice cream-!

**_Bang!_**

Suddenly, glass shattered down onto the floor.

"Kyaah!"

"L-Look out! He has a gun!"

People were yelling and shouting. Their voices filled with fright as they tumbled over onto the ground for cover. Chairs were turned over as the customers scrambled under the table to hide. Drinks spilled onto the ground and the food toppled over on the table in a tumbling mess.

It was sheer chaos.

"Yaha!" A heavy set man stomped through the doors, his muscles bouncing with every movement. He was clad in black clothing, and a black mask covered his entire face, revealing only his blood red eyes. He had knives strapped all over his body, their metallic sheen shining over the dark ensemble of the man, glinting like sharpened teeth.

The weapons were dangerous and at his disposal.

He gave another cackle as he held a gun in his hands.

Gleaming red eyes shined through his mask, "Give me all of the money, or I'll shoot ya'll." He pointed his gun towards the other wall and shot. Screams filled the air as another glass window shattered and fell.

"Waaaaah!"

Hibari turned her head to see Lambo crying his eyes out. The others were shivering in fear. The silver haired child was clutching onto the brown eyed one. With a start, Hibari noticed a tear started to leak out of Tsuna's eyes. _The herbivores are too weak._

Hibari narrowed her eyes as she ordered them to get under the table.

"Get down, herbivores!" she ordered, keeping one eye on the muscled man.

The children just sat there. They couldn't even blink, they were petrified. Only their wails and tears indicated they were still alive.

"Hm?" The man turned his head towards Hibari's table, noticing that the dark haired girl still had a level head. Red eyes gleaming in amusement, he grinned. _Seems I need to scare this one a bit._

"Shut up kid."

Gasps rang through the air as the man pointed his gun at Hibari. "Go get me the money."

"Waaahh!" Lambo wailed louder as more tears fell down the poor kid's cheek, his green eyes filled with fright.

Hibari narrowed her silver eyes at the man. _The herbivore's crying louder, and it's due to this_ idiot's_ actions_. Acting quickly, Hibari jumped out of her seat and stood right in front of the gun as she whipped out her tonfa. Bashing it against the man's hand, she let out a small smirk as she heard the loud _cracks_ of broken bones.

"Guwargh!" the muscled man yelled in pain as he clenched his right hand.

His gun clattered onto the floor, sliding down the smooth tiles and out of his reach. He glared at the girl that dared to attack him. _Oh. You're dead. Yes, your SO-_He cringed as the wails of the boy in the cow suit kept getting louder.

"Wahaaaahaaaa!"

_The child's getting annoying._ Hibari glared as she readied her tonfa.

"For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I shall bite you to death," she said coolly, her cold silver eyes narrowed down on the man. Bringing down the tonfa, she again showed the world the reason of why she was feared.

The four kids huddled together as they witness Hibari's might for the first time. They winced every time Hibari struck a hard blow onto the man. His howls of pain wailed through the air.

"Hibari-san sure is scary," Tsuna said, wincing as the man yelled out another cry of pain.

"No doubt about that," Hayato agreed, his eyes widening at the amount of blood spurting out of the man. They should avoid angering such a beast.

"Yeah, but she sure is extremely strong!" Grey eyes gleamed in excitement as Ryohei witnessed the sounds of bones crunching under the disciplinary chairwoman's strength, "She'll be good at boxing!"

"Wah-ha. Lambo-sama's servant kept Lambo-sama safe!" Lambo cheered, a smile showing through his tears, trying his best to look gallant. _This servant would protect them_, he thought as snot drooped down his nose.

"She has been promoted to Lambo-sama's bodyguard!"

With that, all four kids agreed that even when Hibari was really, really scary, especially right now, she might actually be nice.

Another crunch of bones.

Well...

At least they think so.

* * *

><p>Hibari took a deep breath, this man was truly an imbecile. He had all of those knives strapped around him and he didn't even think to use a single one of them. Wiping the blood off her tonfa with a napkin, she looked over to the boys. They were still shivering in fear and their eyes were wide in shock, however, they had a small smile on their faces.<p>

Hibari stared at the kids. She started to approach them, and stopped mid step at seeing one of them flinch. They were still shocked at the amount of damage the older girl was able to create.

She slightly tilted her head in confusion, _Are the herbivores still scared?_ She had already taken down the man. She cautiously bent down towards them, not wanting to have another flood of tears coming from the children.

In a soft, quiet voice, her eyes concentrated on only one of the children, she asked, "Do you herbivores still want ice cream?"

They all turned to each other, seemingly to be in a quiet discussion. Suddenly, with a nod of their little heads, they all smiled up at her.

"Yes!" they all cried in happiness. They scrambled down from their seats and rushed over to her, careful to stay away from the bloody mess of a man.

Hibari was surprised when the brown haired one had suddenly grasped her hand, while the black haired one held onto the other. Both of them were grinning with happiness.

"Ice cream!" the one in the cow suit yelled.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" the white haired one laughed as he latched onto her leg. He was actually gushing out words of praises and admiration to her, something about her being good at boxing.

Hibari looked over to the one remaining kid. His green eyes glared at her in contempt as he crossed his arms, "Thanks."

Hibari was slightly shocked. Usually people would run away from her after witnessing her strength. Either that, or they were groaning in pain.

Letting a small smile show through, she led the kids out of the restaurant to the ice cream parlor down the street, feeling a small warmth flowing in her chest.

Maybe taking care of these kids won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! We got a female Hibari into Fanfiction! :D

What do you guys think? Had I kept the characters IN character? Or were they OOC? (I REALLY don't want that to happen though.) Did you like the story? Were there any grammatical errors? ('Cause I know how annoying they are.) Is there anything I should improve on?


	2. Jacket

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the awesomeness that is called Katekyo Hitman Reborn. TT~TT

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Jacket<strong>

"I want chocolate!"

Hibari sighed, she was wrong. The kids were a menace.

She quickly ordered the kids' ice cream and sent them to a free table. They all sat down on the bright red chairs, their eyes eager for the upcoming treat, chattering quite loudly to each other.

Hibari leaned against the counter, waiting to receive their order, an obvious frown on her face. Honestly, she would've never come into this store at all if it weren't for those herbivores.

Suddenly, the black haired one jumped onto the table in excitement. He was getting terribly loud. Hibari's silver eyes narrowed onto the scene before her.

The one in a cow suit was bouncing up and down on the table.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" he shouted, each jump jostling the table.

"L-Lambo!" the one with brown eyes yelled, he stood up on his chair. "Don't jump on the table!"

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

He was ignored. Clenching his hands, he tried again. "Lamb-waah!" The brown haired kid fell down from his chair.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The other two kids quickly got down from their chair. They tried to help their fallen friend, who was groaning in pain. The loud one was still jumping. The table bounced along with every jump he made.

Hibari felt an eye twitch, _Should I bite him to death?_

"Buwaaa...," Tsuna sniffed.

Hibari suddenly turned her attention back to the one on the ground. Her momentary irritation forgotten as she observed the little brown haired one.

"It hurts..." he whimpered as he rubbed his sore head. The other two tried to soothe their friend's aching head.

"It's alright Tsuna," the eldest one said, helping him up. The brown haired child started tearing up at the action, thanking his brother.

Hibari turned her eyes away from the scene. _Weaklings._

"Here's your order. That'll be $7.89." The cashier said with a bright smile.

Hibari handed her the money and grabbed the sugar-filled sweets. Heading over to the table, she noticed the silver haired one and the one in a cow suit were in an argument.

"Oi, stupid cow! Apologize to the tenth!" the child glared at the loud one, holding onto his injured friend's hand.

The black haired kid just smiled in reply. "Gyahahaha! Tsuna fell over from seeing Lambo-sama's might! Gyahahaha"

"Why you-"

"Shut up and eat." Instantly, everyone was at their seat. They made no sound as they received their ice cream from the older girl, slowly licking the treat as they watched the disciplinary officer warily.

Hibari stared at them for a while, thinking about something, then started to walk away. She needed to retrieve something important, the children weren't as significant.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" a voice yelled in shock. Hibari turned around to find big, brown eyes staring at her. The child gulped, suddenly fearing his attention. He grasped his cone nervously as he tentatively asked, "Where are you going?"

Hibari studied the child for a minute before replying, "Just stay where you are." With that, she headed out of the store. Leaving four children unattended in an ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Stupid cow," Gokudera glared, still angry at Lambo for causing pain to Jyuudaime. Now that the intimidating lady was gone, Gokudera wanted to get back at Lambo.<p>

Lambo eyed him. "Neh, neh. What was that, Stupid-dera?" Lambo licked his chocolate ice cream, preparing for battle.

Tsuna widened his eyes, fierce battle auras were being emitted from his two friends. "D-Don't fight!" He did not want to cause trouble while Hibari was away.

"Yeah! Let's just eat to the extreme!" His brother shouted enthusiastically, stuffing his face with the cold treat. Gokudera grunted as the others followed suit. Soon enough, they all finished their ice cream. Their faces were smeared with the sugary sweet.

They sat there, staring at each other. All of them wanted to know what to do next, since they were ordered not to leave their seats.

It was Gokudera who initiated the conversation. "Why are we with that lady anyways?"

"Huh?" Tsuna turned his head towards him. _Doesn't he know? _"It's because our parents are away on vacation, and that they trusted us in her care...right?" he replied, he tilted his head in confusion. _At least that's what that weird guy with the sunglasses told him._

"Pfft. I doubt that," Gokudera slouched onto the table. "There's no way anyone would think that monster's capable of taking care of kids. Just look at us, left all alone and unattended."

"So?" Ryohei exclaimed, standing up on his chair, "She's extremely strong!"

Lambo stood up as well, wanting attention. "Yeah! She's the perfect bodyguard!" he shouted, nodding his head vigorously.

Gokudera shook his head. "My sister's much stronger than her," he argued, feeling queasy remembering the effects of her poison cooking. Gokudera turned purple, he was starting to get a stomachache.

"Speaking of sisters," Tsuna started. He looked over to his older brother, "Onii-san, where's Kyo-"

**_Crash!_ **

Tsuna was cut short as a heavily muscled man burst through the side window.

"Give me all of your money!" a burly voice shouted.

"Gyaah!" Both customers and employees were in a frenzy. They were all screaming, paying no heed to what the burglar wanted. Customers ran and hid under the table, they were shivering so much that their table over them was shaking. The cashier ran into the freezer.

The children couldn't believe it. Two robberies in one day? How will they deal with this? They searched for help, finding no one. What should they do?

Desperate and confused, they started crying. Hibari wasn't there to protect them.

"Gwaaahhh!" Lambo wailed, frightened at the sight of another dangerous man. "Lambo-sama does not like this man!"

"Shut it, you stupid cow!" Gokudera whispered desperately. They should _not_ be getting the attention of the robber.

Startled, Lambo wailed louder, "Buwaaaahh!"

The man turned towards them, he was irritated at the loud noise. "Shut up, brat," he growled.

He sauntered over to the kid in a cow suit, pointing his gun at him.

_Click. _

Fear swept through Lambo as he sat still at the sight of the weapon.

"Guhh..." Tears welled up in his green eyes.

Suddenly, small bombs exploded around the man. "Now, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna took his cue and suddenly punched the man in the stomach. His eyes flared orange as he attacked the man relentlessly, knowing that if he stopped the man would take a chance to shoot them.

"EXTREME!" Tsuna saw his brother jump up from the table to land a punch onto the man's face. _Crack._

"Grraagh!" the man held a broken nose with one hand as he stepped back. Blood dripped from his face. "You brats." He aimed his gun at Tsuna when it was suddenly kicked out of his hand.

His face scrunched up in confusion, "Eh?"

"For attacking minors, I shall bite you to death."

* * *

><p>Hibari was walking back to the ice cream parlor. She had left the kids to retrieve her jacket from the dry cleaners. She looked at her jacket, watching it flare out, giving its dark color a magnificent glow. It was free of the spots and stains it had once collected from a previous battle. Hibari smiled, acknowledging the worker's efficiency.<p>

_Crash!_

Hibari looked up, wondering where the noise came from. Narrowing her eyes, she recognized the area of where the crash had sounded. _That came from the ice cream parlor. _She walked faster. Each step making a clopping sound against the sidewalk.

A cry erupted from inside the store. _"Gwaaahhh!"_

_It's the loud one. _Running, Hibari's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Glass littered the floor as a large man pointed a gun at the crying cow. Before she could act, the silver haired child had suddenly thrown bombs at the huge man. Distracted with the explosions, the man did not foresee the brown haired one and his brother rushing towards him. They relentlessly attacked the brute. Her mouth dropped in total shock. _Those herbivores can actually fight?_

When the man suddenly aimed the gun at Tsuna, Hibari forgot her initial shock and took action. She rushed in through the broken showcase window and kicked the gun out of his hands. It clattered down onto the floor.

Hibari glared at the man and growled in a low voice, "For attacking minors, I shall bite you to death."

She quickly pulled out her tonfa and smashed it against the face of the brute. He cried out in pain, his broken nose spurting out more blood. Not wasting a second, Hibari swiftly pulled out her other tonfa and bashed it against his temple. The man suddenly dropped to the floor. He was unconscious.

Hibari turned to the kids, none of them showed any injuries.

Lambo sniffled. They were shivering both from fear and from relief. _Hn._ Softening her eyes, she asked them, "You herbivores finished your ice cream?"

Tsuna cried out first, his arms reached for her. "Waaahh! Hibari-san!" He was crying, his tears flowing down in streams.

_Hn. He's crying over _that _weakling? _Hibari watched the child run toward her in happiness when a knife was suddenly at her throat.

Brown eyes widened at the sight, "Hibari-san!"

Hibari turned her head, her silver eyes wide in shock. The disgusting man she had knocked out recently was suddenly up and running. Now, he's holding a knife against her throat. Hibari narrowed her eyes. _I thought he was unconscious._

Tightening her hold on her tonfa, preparing to lash out at him, Hibari noticed the four kids before her were crying out in fear. The man started to make demands in a gruff voice when a fist suddenly shot out.

"Now, just give me the damn money or-Guwaah!" he fell to the ground at the unexpected attack. Hibari quickly stepped away from him, grimacing at the pitiful state of the man. _Disgusting herbivore._

She then looked at the newcomer, her silver eyes widening in shock at the one who interrupted her fight. He was a young man, with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes that were usually filled with mirth. Now, the eyes were ice cold.

His light-hearted voice was traced with a tinge of darkness, "Maa, maa, you shouldn't threaten people like that."

_Hibari knew this person._

The muscular man staggered back up. He was breathing heavily as a mix of blood and sweat poured down his face. "Why you-!"

_He attended her high school._

The newcomer dodged the knife the man had jabbed at him. "Haha! Too slow!"

_His name was Takeshi Yamamoto._

With another quick punch from Yamamoto, the guy was knocked out once again. The man slammed down hard onto the floor, his blood quickly pooling around him. Yamamoto quickly got down towards him, checking whether he was still conscious. After a few pokes, and assured that the man will live and was only knocked out, he stood back up and turned to his classmate. "Hibari-san, are you alright?"

_Ba-bump._

Hibari glared. "Your interference was not required, herbivore." She quickly turned her back against him as her silver eyes checked each of the kids' condition. Their eyes were hazy as some of them struggled to keep standing. They seem worn out.

A large hand suddenly clamped down onto her shoulder. Annoyed, Hibari turned her head, about to lash out whoever it was touching her when she noticed who that hand was attached to. Her shocked silver eyes widened to see dark brown ones staring back at her worriedly. "You sure you're alright, Hibari-san?"

_Ba-bump._

Hibari growled at him. Why was her heart beating erratically? She was about to say something to him when Tsuna's knees buckled. The poor boy was tired from witnessing two stressing robberies in one day. The sugar-high effect that one usually gets from eating ice cream had been all burned out during his fight.

Startled, Hibari quickly shot out her hands to catch him. She held onto him tightly. "Herbivore?"

She was surprised when the other children quickly fell down as well.

With her hands still occupied with holding onto Tsuna, Yamamoto caught the other three kids. His hands grasped them firmly. He bent his head down and checked over them, soon laughing with amusement, "It's alright. They're just tired, that's all."

One of them, Ryohei, woke up and shook his head sluggishly. "Hibari-san," he said in a weak voice. He got out of the older man's hold and crossed over to her, his arms tightly grasped around her leg.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed, witnessing the cute exchange of the six year old and his classmate, "It seems that he likes you."

_Ba-bump._

Hibari tightened her hold on Tsuna, confused when heat started to creep up her neck. _What's with this? _Trying to keep the heat down and away from sight, she crouched down to pick Ryohei up. The child mumbled a word of thanks. She looked up at her classmate. "Hand over the other two," she ordered.

Yamamoto relinquished his hold on the other two kids wordlessly. They groaned at the exchange. The silver haired one had a tight hold on Yamamoto's hand before quickly releasing him. Hibari gathered them up into her arms, not meeting the eyes of her classmate even once. Yamamoto stared at the black haired girl, wondering why she has so many kids.

Hibari fidgeted, she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his stare. Also, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. _Why won't it stop? _Turning around, Hibari was about to leave when Yamamoto suddenly spoke up. "See you at school in two weeks, Hibari!"

_Ba-bump._

"Hn," she replied. Hibari quickly walked away, not once turning to look back at him. _The herbivore's right, school is about to start soon._

With that, Hibari headed back towards her apartment. Carrying all four kids at once.

Yamamoto continued to stare at Hibari, even when she turned a corner. After a while, he sighed and turned to observe the situation in the ice cream parlor. Everyone was creeping out of their hiding places, though there seems to be someone pounding in the freezer.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ahh, she should get onto the baseball team when school starts," he said to himself, sighing, "She has good arm strength."

* * *

><p>Hibari dumped the kids onto her couch. They groaned, eyes opening at the sudden fall.<p>

"All of you, take a bath." With that, she threw their clothes at them, she had received the articles of clothing the same time she got the kids. The four lay there as their clothing settled upon them. They were too tired.

Hibari turned around and went into an empty room of her apartment. With a sigh, she started installing two bunk beds in the room when she heard one of the kids fall off the couch.

_Bonk._

"Ow...Lambo-sama's head hurts."

"Stupid...cow," one of them wearily said, "You're just so...stupid."

Hibari quickly ignored the conversation, she was almost done with the second bunk bed. Pausing for a little stretch, she went over to one of the boxes and started unpacking the rest of the children's clothing. She stuffed them all into a closet.

_Thump._ Someone was walking. "I'll go first..."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Jyuudaime! I'll go!" another voice shouted.

"But I want to...," the first voice replied.

"Let's all extremely go together!"

Hibari was getting irritated. _They're taking too long. _She walked out of the room. "Hurry it up, you herbivores."

"Eep!" She saw Tsuna racing down the hall, his hands clenching onto his clothing, trying to find the bathroom. Hibari leaned against the wall, sliver eyes following the child, wondering where the herbivore was going.

Lambo laughed, "Gyahaha! Stupid Tsuna! He can't find the bathroom!"

Tsuna frowned at the remark and glanced at Hibari for help. She wordlessly pointed in a direction, opposite to where Tsuna was heading. Blushing at his mistake, he quietly thanked her as the group entered the bathroom together.

Hibari went back into the room, trying to finish up the rest of the unpacking. _Tiresome herbivores._

* * *

><p><em>Splash!<em>

All four of them sighed contentedly at the relaxing warm water. Iridescent bubbles floated into the air.

"Man, what a tiring day," Tsuna said. He reached over for a bar of soap.

"Tch. It was all the stupid cow's fault." Gokudera growled, lathering his hair with strawberry-scented shampoo. He paused, _That__ ferocious girl uses **strawberry-scented** shampoo?_

Lambo puffed up indignantly, "It was not, Stupid-dera!" He angrily shot out a soap-sud hand and pulled hard at Gokudera's silver hair.

"Gargh! Let go, you idiot!" Water splashed to the ground as the two fought in a water battle.

Tsuna tried to stop them, "G-Guys..."

"Wha-ha! Fight to the extreme!" Ryohei jumped up and launched a mini cannonball. "EXTREEEME!" A huge wave of bubbles and water suddenly exploded. It cascaded down onto all four of them.

Tsuna sighed, glad that the soap was tear-free, "Onii-san, not you too."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks. <em>She sighed. Hibari had finished setting up the kids' bedroom. _In two weeks, school is about to start._

What was she going to do? Her mission stated that she has to take care of the kids. Hibari rubbed her forehead. She was in a dilemma. She can't take them to school with her, yet she can't leave them alone either, the two incidents this afternoon had proved her that. She growled in irritation.

She needed someone to take care of the kids while she was away. She listed the things they had to be capable of from the top of her head. They need to be good with kids. Feed them and walk them. They need to be here every day, or at least five days a week. Hibari paused, remembering the two robberies that occurred in their outing. They need to be strong enough to protect these four.

What were these people generally called again?

"EXTREEEME!"

_Splash! _

Hibari sighed.

That's right.

They're called nannies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ha! I've updated! :D W00T! The plot seems to be getting thicker. Seriously though! What's up with all these robberies? First they rob a restaurant, then an ice cream parlor. *shrugs* I guess they have more money than the banks.

Oh? Yamamoto made an appearance. *Jumps in joy.* I had been debating onto whether he should come out or not. I guess we should be glad he came out? Also, Hibari started to act a bit odd when Yamamoto showed up. *Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge* But don't worry people, the pairing is not 8018 (well, the pairing's actually still undecided). Besides, I still have to introduce the other characters. Maybe your opinion would change by then? :P Speaking of characters, who's going to be the new nanny? Ohoho! Is it one of the Guardians? An arcobaleno? Kusakabe? Or an OC? (I REALLY hope not). Take a guess!

However, I suppose I should answer some of your questions:

-Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, and whichever others will all come into the story soon. (Yamamoto's already here). So, DO NOT worry.

Oh yeah, I have a question myself, is 'Hibari-san' the proper term for the kids to be calling her? Or should it be something else? (I believe that '-san' is what strangers would say to each other, but I don't wanna annoy people with incorrect Japanese grammar. :P)

Review people! I need you opinions! :D


	3. Computer

**Disclaimer:** Currently as of now, I do not own KHR. (sad face)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Computers<strong>

"I'm very sorry Kyoya, but I can't take care of four kids," a grainy voice said through the phone. "I still have college work going on, I don't have time. Why won't you send them to a dayca-"

Hibari snapped her phone shut. That had been the last of her contacts. She growled in annoyance. Most of the people she knew were still attending high school, and those that didn't were either in college or missing. She rubbed her forehead. None of them were able to take care of the kids during the school year.

Silver eyes stared at the door leading to the children's room. It has been four days since they arrived at her doorstep. She can't send them to a daycare, the facilities didn't offer enough protection. Her hands gripped her phone. She was running out of options.

With a sigh, she got up from the couch and walked into her room. Flicking the lights on, Hibari headed towards her computer, her bare feet treading over the soft carpet. _Weak herbivores. _She was going through a lot of work just to get someone to look after them.

She lifted her finger and pressed a button. It glowed blue with the pressure as the computer turned on. With a few clicks of the mouse, she was soon on the internet. Hibari then proceeded to make job offer. Fingers over the keyboard, she typed quickly. Her fingers made soft _tick, tick, tick_ noises as she pressed against the buttons.

_Hiring: Nanny_

_Pay: $250 a week._

_Requirements:_

_ -Must be able to take care of a total of four boys for at least five days a week, from 6 am to 5 pm. There are three five year old children and one six year old child.  
><em>

_-Meals must be prepared and cooked. Any creation of unhealthy foods are prohibited._

_-Physical condition has to be fit enough to exercise with the children for an hour everyday. _

_-Any mess caused by the children are to be cleaned up._

Hibari glanced over her job offer, rereading for any mistakes when a sudden thought appeared. Typing quickly again, she added:

_-Must be able to fight._

With that, she pressed enter, her job offer popping up onto the web page. _Done. _A hand reached over and turned off the computer.

Hibari got out of her chair, her legs walking up to her bed. She sighed, her tired body collapsing onto the mattress.

Hibari turned her head, black hair fell across her face as her silver eyes stared at a blank wall that separated the children's room from her own. _The herbivores are getting used to the new environment. They stopped crying._

Clicking off the light, Hibari went under her sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Gloved hands quickly typed over the keyboard. Eyes were hurriedly scanning a web page. The man was nervous. He needed a job, and he needs one now. If he doesn't, he would be kicked out of the apartment for not paying his rent. His eyes skimmed over the web page that hosted hundreds of job offers. He was still short on money and had been fired from his previous job.<p>

"Come on!" he whispered, pleading for a job that he can manage. None of them had a high enough pay, and when they did, the jobs were impossible for him to accomplish. His fingers stopped scrolling the page as his eyes widened. _Oh? _This one seems easy enough for him._  
><em>

He clicked it. _A nanny, huh?_ Eyes running through the requirements, he grinned, "That's the one." He looked at the location of the job.

"Namimori."

* * *

><p>"Lambo! Put those markers back!" Tsuna yelled. His green eyed friend was pulling out boxes and boxes of markers from their spot on the shelf.<p>

Lambo ignored him. "Haha! Lambo-sama shall take all of these markers for himself!" He started to stand up from his position, leaving an empty pile boxes in his wake. His arms were heaped full with colorful markers. Bright green eyes smiled at the bunched up rainbow. Running down the aisle with an armful of markers, he laughed, happy that he got a whole new load of markers. "Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama's the best!"

A kick suddenly shot out at him. "Gyah!" The rainbow of markers fell out of his hands as he tumbled to the floor.

"Lambo-sama's markers!" he cried.

Gokudera glared, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Tch. Stupid cow. Return those markers to their original boxes!"

"No! They belong to Lambo-sama, Stupid-dera!" The two the proceeded to argue in very loud voices. The fight got a little intense as a few markers were thrown here and there.

_Gokudera-san..._Tsuna sighed_. _All four of them were at the mall, they had followed Hibari to the 'back-to-school' department. It seemed she needed to buy some school supplies.

"Tsuna, look at this!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna was about to turn to the direction of his brother, when a pen was suddenly shoved into his face.

_Poink. Poink._

The little blue man on the pen punched Tsuna in the forehead. "Look at it's extreme boxing moves!" his brother shouted into his ear.

_Poink. Poink. _ Poink._  
><em>

Tsuna pushed the pen away, rubbing his abused forehead, "Umm, that's nice onii-san."

"Hehe," Ryohei turned away from him, his dark grey eyes searching up and down the aisle. He frowned, "Where's Hibari-san?"

"Huh?" True enough, the older girl was not with them.

"Maybe we should check the other aisles," Tsuna suggested, he turned to look at the squabbling duo, about to tell them of their situation. He gawked at the sight. Both their faces were covered in bright, iridescent markings. _They need to stop it before all the ink runs out. _Tsuna clenched his hands, "Guys!" he shouted.

The two froze, their wide eyes staring at their brown haired companion.

"J-Jyuudaime..."

Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes turned cold. He crossed his arms, "Clean up, we're going to find Hibari-san ."

Shocked at the unusual demeanor of their friend, the two quietly cooperated. Putting the markers back into their boxes, and stuffing them onto the shelf.

Content, Tsuna beckoned towards his two friends, "Let's go look for Hibari-san."

"Of course, Jyuudaime!"

Soon, all four kids were running up and down the aisles. Their little feet pattering against the cheap tiles. Tsuna frowned,_ Where could Hibari-san have gone? _

They searched the backpack area, the shelves that were loaded with binders and folders, even the aisle that holds notebooks. Where did she go?

_Whump_.

Ryohei collapsed onto the floor, he had done most of the searching, running up and down the aisles, not stopping even once. He panted heavily, lungs trying to fill up with much needed oxygen. "Where-Where is she?" he wheezed out.

"Hmph. I bet she left us," said Gokudera. _I knew this was gonna happen_, he thought.

"Nuh-uh!" Lambo argued, shaking a fist at the silver haired child, "She wont leave! She's Lambo-sama's bodyguard!"

Gokudera glared at him, "Yeah, right," he spat sarcastically.

The two began to argue again, thinking that each of their own opinion was correct. Ryohei sighed as he watched the two bicker, he was still tired.

Ignoring them, big brown eyes scanned the area, there were tall teenagers walking about, fiddling with all of their new items. Maybe some of them had seen where she went.

"Excuse me," he walked up to a man holding a notebook, "Have you seen a tall girl with black hair and silver eyes?"

The man stared at him incredulously. _What's a kid doing in this section?_ He bent down towards him. "Did you get lost?" he asked, perplexed as to why the child was so calm when his guardian was missing.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, she abandoned us," he said, innocent brown orbs bore into the man's eyes.

"...What?"

"We didn't lose her, she left us while shopping," Tsuna clarified. His father had once told him to correct any information to avoid misleading people. He didn't want the man to accidentally take them to the wrong girl.

The man raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh?" he smirked, what an interesting gaurdian.

He crouched down to face the small child, a gloved hand holding onto his dark blue notebook, "Where was the last time you saw her?"

Tsuna stepped back a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable at the man's proximity. "At the pencil place," he quietly said.

The man moved closer to Tsuna. "Was she getting school supplies?" the man asked.

Tsuna nodded, watching the man cautiously. His intuition was telling him that something was off about the man. His forehead furrowed in thought, why was his intuition suddenly warning him about the guy? He seemed nice enough.

The man rubbed his chin, silently thinking. "Did you check the entire area? The aisles with binders, folders, papers and all?"

Tsuna blinked back to reality. Recalling the question, Tsuna nodded, taking a few steps back.

"We checked everywhere!" he shouted, he shot his arms out, trying to emphasize his point.

"Was there anything else you guys came for at the mall?"

Tsuna thought about it, but shook his head no. Hibari had already bought food yesterday, and doubted that her wardrobe was empty and needed to buy clothes. The man suddenly smiled, he stood up from his crouch and walked away from Tsuna.

Tsuna widened his eyes, "H-Hey!" Wasn't the man helping them?

The man glanced back at the boy. "She should be at the cashier then." With that, he left, shaking his indigo notebook in farewell.

Tsuna smiled, _I guess my intuition can be wrong sometimes. The guy __really was nice._

He turned back to his friends, "Hey guys! Let's check the cashier place!"

* * *

><p>Hibari put her items onto the conveyor belt. It has been two days since she posted her job offer. So far, there was no response.<p>

Silver eyes watched the objects roll along the dark belt. Hibari growled. She felt weird, as if she was forgetting something. Checking her items once more, she concluded she had all of her necessities for school. Shrugging the feeling off, she paid for her school supplies. A hand clenching over the money, she suddenly heard a shout.

"Hibari-san!"

Oh.

So that was what she forgot.

Holding onto the bags that carried her items, she turned toward the direction of the voice. _Clump!_ Startled, silver eyes widened when a brown haired child crashed against her legs. Chocolate brown orbs stared up at her, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Muu. Don't leave us again, Hibari-san."

Her usually cold eyes softened as she patted his head hesitantly. The child whimpered against her leg, clutching onto her desperately, not wanting to be separated.

"Wa-ha! Lambo-sama found the bodyguard!"

She glanced up, all the others were here too. No need to search for them. Hibari swiftly turned her head. Her eyes narrowed at the appearance of the two of them. _Why are their faces covered in colored ink?_ The other one slumped to the ground. He was dead tired.

Strong hands removed the brown eyed boy that was grasping at her legs. He stepped to the side silently, closely following her behind. Hibari headed towards Ryohei, scooping the white haired boy up into her arms. She turned towards the rest of the group. "Let's go."

The children quickly complied, staying close to the older girl. Hibari lead them back to her apartment, listening to the snores of the child she carried. She was glad that the other herbivores were quiet this time.

A tall red building loomed before them, she entered it, the children quickly following. Climbing up the numerous staircases, Hibari unlocked the door to her room, 118.

She took off her footwear, the others following suit. Bare feet walking across her living room, she set the boy down on her couch and dumped her things on the kitchen table. The three other children were quietly watching her movements, wondering what they should do now.

Suddenly turning around, Hibari faced the remaining children, hands on her hips. Her silver eyes narrowed in a glare at Hayato and Lambo. "What have you done to your faces, herbivores?"

The two blushed, embarrassed. How were they going to explain this? Opening their mouths, trying to think up with an excuse, there was suddenly a knock at their door.

_Knock, knock._

Hibari raised a dark eyebrow, confused at the visitor. Who would willingly meet up with the scariest person in Namimori? She walked over to the door, hearing the kids sigh in relief, they were saved. 

Hibari narrowed her eyes,_ Stupid herbivores, I have not forgotten about your explanation about your faces._

Her hands turned the silver door knob and pushed open the heavy brown door.

"Hello," a velvety voice began, "I've read abou-puwah!"

A tonfa suddenly shot out at him, he dodged just in time. The children gasped in shock. The older girl ignored the trio, focusing onto the intruder.

Hibari growled at him. _Why is that damn herbivore here?_ She took another swipe at him.

_Wham!_ A deep crack formed on the wall. She missed him by an inch.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Tonfas...?"

He smirked. There is only one person he knows who uses such blunt weapons. He faced the murderous girl, grinning like a madman.

He laughed. "Kufufufu. Nice to see you again, Kyoya."

Hibari growled at the usage of her name. She gripped her tonfa, wanting to strike at him. "What are you doing here, you pineapple herbivore?"

Mukuro grinned, "For the job offer of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! I'm glad you liked this story so far. \(^o^)/ To make it clear though, I didn't say this story wouldn't be 8018 (but I actually do like that pairing), I meant that it was still undecided (Which means all you readers can _persuade_ me what kind of pairing you want with Hibari in the reviews.)

Haha, Mukuro's here! :D


	4. Door

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Door<strong>

A grin formed onto the pineapple man's face. He readied his fists, preparing for a long and dangerous battle.

"Kufufu."

Silver eyes glared at him, suddenly, she let out a tired sigh.

Mukuro's eyes widened as he watched his former 'friend' lower her arms. Her hands clutched her tonfas tightly as she headed back into her room. _Oya? Kyoya's backing down?_

"Get in," Hibari commanded.

Dumbfounded, Mukuro complied. Heading in, he took off his shoes. His eyes noticed four small pairs of sandals. Obviously, they did not belong to Hibari. _It seems she's actually taking care of kids. _He looked around, the interior was neat and spacious. However, no children.

_Click._

He turned to see Hibari closing a brown door shut.

He smirked, "So, where are the kids?"

The dark haired girl ignored him, quickly heading towards her couch, her skirt swishing with every movement.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Polychromatic eyes stared at her bare feet patter against the white tiles. This was the first time he had ever seen her bare feet. Mukuro looked down and wiggled his own sock covered toes.

"Sit," Hibari ordered, sitting on her couch.

He looked around. His head swishing this way and that. "Where?" he asked.

"On the floor of course," she said, crossing her legs.

Mukuro widened his eyes, was she serious? Opening his mouth, he refused her offer. "No. I'll stand."

Silver eyes stared at him, contemplating. "Are you disobeying orders from your potential boss?" she said, her voice laced with amusement.

He gulped. He really needs this job.

Reluctantly sitting down cross legged on the floor, Mukuro began to stare at his 'friend'. He hadn't seen her in years.

His eyes widened, noticing her features for the first time. Her ebony black hair had grown longer, growing a bit past her shoulders, perfectly accentuating her small face.

He shifted in his seat, heat crawling up his face as he stared at the girl. The gleaming silver eyes were sharper than before. Much more menacing, much more alluring. His eyes went lower. Her body was lean and graceful, yet powerful, like the body of a dancer.

Time has been good to her.

He unconsciously licked his lips, eyeing her long, slender legs.

Really good.

"What are you staring at, herbivore?" Hibari asked. Why was he suddenly so quiet?

Brought back to reality, Mukuro coughed. A slight blush bloomed across his face. He can't believe he had been checking out _Hibari_.

"N-Nothing."

Hibari crossed her arms, not believing him at all.

"The truth," she ordered.

Mukuro looked away, "A-Anyways, Kyoya." She glared at him, he was ignoring her question.

He rubbed his head nervously. "Um, s-since when did you suddenly have kids?" he asked hastily, trying to change the subject.

She fidgeted. It was Hibari's turn to get nervous, but obviously for a different reason. She couldn't tell him about the organization. It was to remain a secret.

"They have no parents. I'm taking care of them," she lied.

Mukuro raised an elegant eyebrow, not believing her at all, "Oya?"

She was a horrible liar. He smirked,_ Kyoya hasn't changed at all._

Mukuro rested his chin on a gloved hand, "I believe you're lying, Kyoya."

"Why are you here anyways, herbivore?" Hibari asked quickly, changing the subject.

Letting it go, Mukuro leaned back, his red and blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. He let out a breath. "For the job of course."

Hibari growled, "Not that, you stupid pineapple. I meant why are you back in _Namimori_?"

Mukuro sighed, closing his eyes. The two of them had went to the same elementary school together.

He smirked at the memory, they had hated each other so much at first sight. The teachers were forced to separate the two to opposite ends of the school. Somehow though, they had always managed to find each other again and continue their fight, no matter how far away the teachers tried to keep them.

He frowned. There never really was a sure winner, their fights kept getting interrupted.

Still reminiscing, Mukuro tilted his head back, leaning against his hands. After graduating from elementary school, he and his family had left for Kokuyo. He had never seen her again after that.

He glanced over to his 'friend', still lost in his memories. _Has it really been eight years?_

Hibari stared at him, "Well?" She was getting irritated, he was taking too long to answer. Her childhood enemy had a goofy look on his face.

He blushed, he had been ogling Hibari again. _Yes, it definitely has been eight years._

Mukuro shook his head, trying to rid himself of some_...indecent_ thoughts.

"I just needed a job. That's all," he replied truthfully.

Hibari stared at him, still a bit unable to believe that Mukuro was actually before her, even if temporary. She frowned.

"What about schooling?" the dark haired girl asked, they were the same age after all, he still needed to go to school.

Mukuro grinned, "Kufufufu."

He stood up from his position on the ground. His polychromatic eyes gleamed in amusement, staring down at the dark haired girl. He smirked. "It seems that I had graduated a year earlier, Kyoya."

Hibari scoffed, "Impossible." How could that pineapple herbivore graduate before her?

Mukuro grinned, "Oh?"

He leaned down towards her, their noses nearly touching. Bright blue and red eyes stared down at cold silver ones.

_They're as fierce as ever_.

Hibari felt his warm breath blow across her face as he whispered in a low voice, "Want me to prove it?"

She struck out at him. His face had been too close. "You've been fired," she stated coldly, getting off the couch.

Mukuro widened his eyes. Had he gone too far? "W-wait, Kyoya!" His large hand grabbed onto her arm. Silver eyes glared at him.

"Release me, herbivore," she raised a tonfa in warning.

"I need this job, Kyoya," He stared into his childhood friend's silver eyes, gloved hands tightened their hold on Hibari, "And you need my help."

Hibari thought for a bit, should she really depend on such a herbivore?

But, if she refused, then she wouldn't be sure when the next applicant would come by. Sighing, Hibari nodded her head in defeat. He was right, she needed help in watching the kids, why not him?

Wrenching her arms out of his hold, she glared at him.

Hibari lifted her index finger, "On one condition."

Mukuro nodded, indicating that he was listening.

"There will be a five day trial period, if the herbivores like you still, then you'll be hired."

He smiled. It seems to be a simple enough condition. "Very well."

Letting go of her arm, he clapped his hands. Jovial eyes looked down the hallway, searching for the little toddlers.

He tilted his head back to Hibari, "Now, where are the kids?"

* * *

><p>"Herbivores, stay in here." The four kids were shoved into their room. Well, three were shoved, the other was dumped on the floor.<p>

_Click._

"She left us."

Lambo went to turn on the light. The room brightened, everyone can see where the other is now. They noticed that the oldest of them was still sleeping, on the floor.

"Neh, neh. Who was the guy with Lambo-sama's bodyguard?" Lambo asked his friends.

Tsuna rubbed his head. "I-I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him." Who was that man that had enraged Hibari so?

"Hmph." Gokudera crossed his arms, "I bet I know."

Tsuna and Lambo stared at the silver haired boy in interest.

"Who was he, Gokudera?" the brown haired boy asked. They really wanted to know.

"He's...," Gokudera paused for effect, the other two anticipating his next words.

"**Her EX.**"

A pause.

"...Are you sure, Gokudera?"

"I'm positive, Jyuudaime!" he said confidently. He had seen these types of things before. When he was with his tutor, women had always suddenly attacked his teacher. Whenever he asked why, the man always replied with _"Cause I'm her ex."_ He had been given that explanation about as many times as his teacher brought his many sisters over for a visit.

_Creak._

Lambo opened the door a crack, wanting to see what was going on.

Tsuna was equally curious.

"What are they doing, Lambo?" Tsuna asked from behind. Only one of them can look through the crack at a time.

"They're...talking!" Lambo exclaimed.

Gokudera growled. "What are they talking _about_?"

Lambo glared at him, "Dunno. Lambo-sama can't hear them."

"Tch. Stupid cow."

Gokudera pulled him away. "Let me look. I can read lips."

"Hmph!" Lambo sniffed, he can read lips too!

Gokudera peeked a green eye through the crack. He growled. They were at a bad angle. "Um," he started, "The guy's on the floor."

"Why's he on the floor?" Tsuna asked.

"Probably pleading for mercy or something," Gokudera said, remembering his adventures with his teacher.

He looked back through the crack. "Hmph. The ex's staring at her with a goofy look on his face."

Gokudera strained to hear their words, their mouths were moving too quickly to read. "He's asking about, um, he's asking to get back together...?"

Tsuna gasped. The ex wanted to get back with Hibari?

Gokudera looked back through the crack."Hibari looks nervous, she's fidgeting."

He chuckled. "Heh, heh. I guess she wasn't prepared for that." Gokudera enjoyed seeing the older girl squirm.

"She said something, probably telling him to leave and that she hates him," he guessed.

Tsuna pushed his brother up the bed, listening intently.

Gokudera ear's picked up the next few words. "Um, the guy said 'I believe you're lying.' "

Green eyes gleamed in amusement, witnessing the exchange. "Oh-ho! It seems Hibari changed the subject. Hehe, I guess she still likes him and couldn't answer."

Tsuna jumped in excitement. Hibari still likes the guy!

"Now he's staring at Hibari-san with that goofy look again. All smitten with love," the silver haired boy continued.

"Hm? Hibari-san's looking a little weird, too. It seems she's talking about them still in school or something."

Tsuna clenched his hands, holding his breath in anxiety. "Maybe the guy wanted to marry her, but was rejected because they were still in school...?"

Gokudera shrugged. He shifted a little, trying to get a better view. "The guy stood up, he's staring down at Hibari-san."

His green eyes widened in shock, "He's leaning in for a kiss!"

The other two children gasped. Hibari was about to get kissed!

Gokudera frowned. "Ack, no. She attacked him with that weird weapon before he could get close enough."

The trio deflated, a little sad that the ex's attempt failed. Gokudera looked back through the crack.

"He grabbed her arm! It seems he's still gonna try to win back her love," he said excitedly. The ex still had a chance!

"Hibari's warning him to let go."

The kids were getting giddy. What would happen next? Would the guy win back Hibari's love?

"The guy said something to her, probably pleading that they get back together."

Brown eyes were filled with worry. _Come on Hibari-san, get back together with him!_

Gokudera gasped. "She agreed!"

The trio cheered, happy for Hibari.

Gokudera took one final look through the crack. "Ack! They're heading over here!"

He quickly shut the door as the other two quickly scrambled to their beds. Gokudera managed to jump under his covers just as the door creaked open.

"So these are the kids you've been taking care of!" a cheerful voice said.

Brown eyes widened in shock. Tsuna recognized the man! He had helped them back at the mall. Getting down from his bed, he hurriedly walked up to the man.

"Oya? You're the one from before."

Tsuna watched the man bend down to his level. Gokudera and Lambo watched them in interest, the two had met before?

A gloved had patted Tsuna's thick brown hair.

"Now I know what you had meant by 'abandoned'," he quietly mumbled, glancing at Hibari.

Tsuna giggled. He would've never thought that this funny man had been together with Hibari.

He tilted his head and said in a cute voice, "My name's Tsuna!"

He turned and pointed to each of the other occupants of the room, introducing them all to the pineapple haired man. "Over there is Gokudera, that's Lambo at the top there, and the sleeping one is my older brother, Ryohei!"

Mukuro chuckled, Hibari had been taking care of so many kids.

"Kufufufu. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Mukuro."

Hibari leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms.

"This pineapple idiot shall come by for five days," Hibari explained. "After that, if you herbivores like him, he will stay."

Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it, Hibari was so nice! Even though the two were getting back together, she was asking for the children's opinion before they made any final decisions about Mukuro moving in with them.

"Of course, Hibari-san!" he shouted excitedly. He was going to get Mukuro to stay, and get the two back together.

Mukuro smiled, he was already being accepted!

Suddenly, Mukuro was dragged away. Tsuna gasped as the man disappeared quickly before his eyes.

"Leave already, pineapple. The herbivores need sleep."

"Geck! Ky-Kyoya!" choked Mukuro. He was having trouble breathing.

Hibari ignored him and continued dragging him away from the room by his shirt collar.

_Slam!_

The two adults had left, slamming the door behind them.

Tsuna let out a sigh, then turned towards his friends. His eyes were burning with determination.

"Guys," he said, catching their attention.

"Our mission is to get Mukuro-san and Hibari-san back together."

* * *

><p>Polychromatic eyes witnessed the door being closed before him.<p>

_Slam._

"Muu. Kyoya, what do you mean by 'sleep'? It's only two in the afternoon." Mukuro whined, rubbing his injured neck. He had wanted to play with the kids.

Hibari leaned over to get something from the table.

"The book said young children need sleep in the afternoon," she said, holding up a book, titled _Babysitting for Beginners_.

Mukuro stared at Hibari, his eyes wide. She had been reading a book on how to take care of kids?

The merciless girl he had fought with in elementary was depending on a _book_?

"Kuahahaha!" he laughed. A tear leaked out of his eye, it was too hilarious.

Hibari glared at him, heat rising up to her face.

"Hmph." She slammed the book back down onto the table.

Mukuro was still laughing, clenching his stomach from the pain.

Hibari wanted to slam her tonfa against his face, but held back. They weren't children anymore, he could actually die. She didn't want to go through the trouble of hiding his body.

Storming over to her kitchen, she started to unpacked her school supplies, thinking up hundreds of ways to kill the damn pineapple. _I should have never agreed to hire that pineapple._

Mukuro followed her to the kitchen, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. His steps clopping against the tiled floor.

"Kufufu. I can't believe you have been reading up a book on how to take care of kids, Kyoya."

He settled down on a nearby stool, watching the girl prepare for the upcoming school year. Binders, pencils, and folders littered the kitchen table.

Hibari ignored him, stuffing her binders into her new backpack. She was angry at him, how dare he laugh at her.

Mukuro frowned at the lack of attention. Standing up, he walked over to her.

"Kyoya."

Hibari was still ignoring him, her concentration focused solely on the school supplies.

Stopping, Mukuro thought for a bit.

He rubbed his head as he contemplated on what to do to the girl.

Then, he grinned, knowing that what ever happens next, the consequences would be worth it. He went behind her, preparing for his next assault onto the silver eyed girl.

Hibari stopped her hands. What was the pineapple doing?

Mukuro smirked, "Oh, Kyoya~"

"Kyah!" Gloved hands were groping her breasts.

Mukuro rubbed at them. Hard.

Heat rising up to her face, Hibari quickly slammed a tonfa against his face.

_BAM!_

"Oof!"

"What are you doing, you herbivore!" Hibari shouted.

Silver eyes glared down at the man that had sexually assaulted her. Grey tonfas held ready.

He was twitching on the floor.

Hibari growled, she couldn't believe that perverted pineapple had groped her.

Rubbing his sore face, Mukuro looked up at the blushing girl. She was actually embarrassed.

He grinned, he liked seeing that expression on her face. He began to stand up.

"Kufufufu."

Hibari watched him warily as he slowly got up from the floor. His long limbs were twitching, preparing for something.

She was about to bash him on the head again when he suddenly shot his arms out.

"Wha-?"

Silver eyes went wide, the herbivore's eyes were gleaming. His gloved hands held fast onto hers.

"Kyoya~" Mukuro whispered, inwardly grinning. He was enjoying this.

Hibari shivered involuntarily. She couldn't get away.

Mukuro leaned in close to her, inhaling her scent. She smelled like fresh mint.

_I want to see that embarrassed face again._

Hibari shut her eyes instinctively. Her skin tingled, feeling his hot breath blow across her sensitive skin. What was he going to do to her?

Mukuro leaned closer, his nose twitching as he felt her soft, silky black hair against his cheeks.

Putting his lips closer to her skin, he whispered hotly against her ear, "I wonder what other cute sounds you can make, Kyoya."

A strong leg suddenly shot out and kicked at his sensitive spot.

"Gyah!"

Mukuro crumpled down to the floor, holding onto his injured area.

Hibari kicked at him again, harder this time.

_I really can't believe I had hired this perverted pineapple._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha! done with another chapter! Am I awesome or what!

But, O_O, I hadn't expected Mukuro to suddenly become interested with Hibari _this_ soon.

Oh well. I hope you guys weren't disappointed with the scene. I did my best! :P And did you guys like Gokudera's narration? I did. :D Ahh, kids. They had just made a beautiful misconception, lol.

Again, just to be clear, pairings are still undecided. So I guess Hibari will just have to go out with all the guys (the adult ones at least) for now, until I decide on one. But you are all free to review and suggest what pairing you would like. Who knows? I might agree with you and make it so. :P

*has shifty eyes* Did I keep Mukuro in character? Please tell me I did. TT^TT


	5. Ice

**Disclaimer:** Me no own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Ice<strong>

Tsuna tilted his head, "Mukuro-san, are you alright?"

He had just woken up to find Hibari gone, and the man on the floor, groaning in pain. Brown eyes followed his staggered movements as the man slowly stood up.

Tsuna frowned. The purple haired man was limping for some reason.

_Whump._

Mukuro crashed down onto the couch. It was three o'clock. The children's "nap time" was over. He glanced over at the small child.

"I'm f-fine, Tsuna," he wheezed out, "And please, just call me Mukuro."

Suddenly, his polychromatic eyes widened as another flow of pain washed over him.

_Gargh!_

The purple haired man bashed his head against the couch arm and let out a muffled scream. He had never known how strong Hibari's kick was up until that moment.

_It still hurts..._

The little five year old watched the man howl out in a muffled pain. He frowned. _Muu, Hibari-san. If you keep attacking him like this, it'll be difficult to get you two together..._

But what Hibari had done to the tall man, Tsuna did not know. All he knew was that the man was going through something _very_ painful.

Tsuna patted his back.

"It'll be okay, Mukuro-sa...um, Mukuro," he said with a small smile, "I'll get you some ice."

The pineapple haired man said something in return. The brown haired child took it as a "Thanks".

Running off, Tsuna grabbed his brother's arm.

"Come on, onii-san! Help me get some ice from the freezer!"

"TSUNA!," he shouted, "I EXTREMELY don't get it! Who is that guy!"

Ryohei was very confused. He had just woken up to find Hibari turn into a pineapple haired man.

_That's right, he had been asleep through the whole thing._ Tsuna gave a small smile, "Don't worry, onii-san! I tell you about it while we get the ice."

And so, the two brothers left the living room to retrieve ice for the poor, poor man.

"Hmph," Gokudera walked up to the pineapple. He needed to get some information to secure the success of the mission. Though why the tenth wanted to go through such an ordeal for that woman, he did not know.

Mukuro tilted his head to see the silver haired kid saunter over to him.

"So," Gokudera started, staring into the man's eyes.

Polychromatic eyes stared back at green ones. What did he want?

"Have you kissed yet?"

"What!" Mukuro shouted, shooting up from the couch, only to groan in pain at the sudden movement.

Clenching his thigh, he slowly sat up. He looked up at Gokudera, "W-What did you say?"

"So you haven't," Gokudera glared at him. _This'll be harder than I thought._ Crossing his arms in disgust, he let out a low growl, "And you call yourself a man."

Mukuro growled back at him, feeling heat rise up to his face, "As if you've ever kissed."

"Cheh. I still have to grow up. While you," Gokudera stuck a finger up the pineapple man's face, "Are becoming ancient."

Red and blue eyes looked away. The kid was right, in a way. Eighteen years and he still haven't gotten his first kiss yet.

Thankfully, the tension was broken up with a loud cry.

"Waaaahh!"

Gokudera frowned, "Tch, the stupid cow woke up."

Mukuro turned to look down the hallway, to find a big mass of black hair, snot, and tears shoot out of the room.

"Lambo-sama hates the dark!" the big mass yelled. Then, he stopped all movement.

"Where's Lambo-sama's bodyguard?"

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufu. Are you talking about Kyoya?"

Just as Lambo was about to say something, Tsuna and Ryohei came back from the kitchen with a bag full of ice.

"Here you go, Mukuro," said Tsuna, handing the tall man the bag of ice.

Mukuro thanked the child as he put it on his injured area.

Tsuna stared at him eyes wide, "Hibari-san hit you _there_!"

Mukuro blushed, "Y-yeah..."

"GAHAHAHA!"

A tear of laughter fell out of Gokudera's eye as he laughed at the pineapple, "You're even less of a man if you can't protect your precious spot! HAHAHA!"

"Mister Pineapple! You should've wore padding if you're in a fight!" Ryohei was astonished at the man, he fought such a strong person without protection!

Mukuro was irritated and embarrassed at the same time. How in the world did Hibari take care of these kids without killing them?

He felt humiliated, little five year old children were laughing at him.

"I see you herbivores are having fun."

Hibari entered the apartment to find the pineapple herbivore sitting on her couch with an ice pack. For some reason, the children were laughing at him.

Tsuna smiled, his eyes gleaming. "Welcome back, Hibari-san!"

She was about to say something in reply when something latched itself onto her leg.

Sighing, silver eyes looked down to find that it was Ryohei who attached himself onto her leg. He grinned up at her.

"Where did ya go, Hibari-san?" Ryohei asked.

Hibari wordlessly lifted her shopping bag, a hand shuffling through it. She took out a box of ice cream sandwiches.

Suddenly a big mass of hair latched onto her arm.

"Gyaha! Lambo-sama thanks his bodyguard for the ice cream!"

Just as Lambo was about to reach for the box, he was suddenly kicked to the other end of the room.

"Stupid cow! You can't take the entire box!" Gokudera shouted, "Besides, Jyuudaime should be the one to get their ice cream first."

Brown eyes widened at the remark.

"T-That's not true, Gokudera..."

_Rrriiiip!_

The kids all simultaneously turned their heads to see Hibari opening the box.

She dumped the contents onto the ground.

"Eat."

The kids rushed to get their ice cream.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama shall get his ice cream!"

"Lambo! You can't take all of them!"

Mukuro was astonished. The kids were gathering around her like pigeons gathering for the seeds thrown at them.

Is this how she "feeds" the kids?

He was about to say something to her when something cold and square hit him smacked in the face.

It was an ice cream sandwich.

He looked up to see Hibari with an arm raised. Heterochromic eyes went wide.

"K-Kyoya...?"

Why did she give one to _him_? Didn't she hate him?

"Hn." She walked into the kitchen to throw away the empty box.

"Eat it already, you stupid pineapple," she mumbled, "It's melting."

Dumbfounded, Mukuro followed her orders. Ripping the wrapper off and biting into cold treat.

_It's good._

Mukuro watched the dark haired girl head towards her room. _Why did she...?_

"W-Wait!" Mismatched eyes notice the girl slow down, silver eyes glancing at him.

"Why did you-I mean," he sighed, his hand clutching onto the ice cream bar. "D-Don't you...want some ice cream, Kyoya?" he finished lamely. That was not what he had wanted to ask.

Hibari stared at him for a while, wondering why her childhood enemy was asking such a thing.

"...No."

With that, she entered her room and slammed the door shut.

Mukuro took another bite and stared at his ice cream, confused.

Why had she been so nice to him?

* * *

><p>Hibari slammed her door shut and locked it.<p>

Grabbing her phone, she dialed 852-6317 and waited for the receiver to pick up. She couldn't believe what had happened to her while she was out.

She wanted answers.

* * *

><p><em>An hour ago...<em>

Hibari stormed out of her apartment. Leaving the stupid pineapple writhing in pain in her kitchen.

How dare he do that to her!

Putting on her coat, she headed towards the park.

Her feet crunched against the autumn leaves. Their earthly scent wafted to her nose as she walked down the pavement. She needed to calm down.

_Perverted Pineapple._

She really didn't want him so close to her, but she had been left with no choice.

Silver eyes glared, she hated it that she had to depend on _him_.

_However_, Hibari thought, stopping in a secluded area in the park,_ the herbivore does have the skills required to protect the children_.

Falling to the ground, she landed on top a soft pile of fallen leaves. Her silver eyes stared at the bright orange and yellow branches above her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, breathing in fresh smell of the earth. She took her time enjoying the rare peace, knowing that she would never get any from the upcoming school year.

_Crunch._

Her eyes shot opened. Quickly getting up, she glared at the intruder. _Who dares interrupt her rest?_

Dark brown eyes stared down at her.

"Haha! Hi there Hibari-san! Watcha' doing on the ground?"

It was Yamamoto.

_Ba-bump._

"Hn." Hibari was about to get off the ground when a hand shot out at her.

"Here, let me help you," Yamamoto said, smiling at the girl.

_Ba-bump._

Silver eyes glared at him, she smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your help, herbivore."

Yamamoto widened his eyes in surprise at the refusal, but then smiled at the girl.

"Haha! Whatever you say, Hibari-san!"

_Ba-bump._

Hibari walked away from him, her feet plodding against the yellow grass beneath her. She held a hand against her chest.

Why was her heart pounding again? It had been alright the last few days.

Yamamoto ran up to her, still having that big smile on his face. His movements shifting the leaves below them.

He stopped, walking along side her, their feet crunching up the fallen brown leaves.

"So, Hibari-san," he began, staring up ahead whilst looking at the girl at the corner of his eyes, "Who were those kids from before?"

Silver eyes glanced up at her tall classmate. Suspicious silver eyes met curious dark brown ones.

_Ba-bump._

"I'm taking care of them for the time being," she replied, quickening her pace.

Yamamoto easily caught up to her with the advantage of his longer legs. Dark brown eyes glanced over to her.

"Hey Hibar-"

Hibari suddenly pushed him to the ground and quickly whipped out her tonfa, their grey sheen gleaming in the sunlight.

_Bang! _

A gunshot rang through the empty park.

"Hibari-san!"

Yamamoto's eyes went wide as he hit the ground. What had happened? Was Hibari alright?

He looked up to see Hibari holding her tonfa in a defensive position. Smoke seems to be floating off of her weapon. _Wha-?_

Dark brown eyes narrowed as they noticed a small burnt mark on one of them. Someone shot at them.

Someone had aimed a to kill.

"Get out, you herbivore!" Hibari shouted, clenching her tonfa tightly.

There was some rustling in the bushes in front of her.

Lifting her tonfas, preparing to strike, Hibari started to run towards the greenery.

Yamamoto shouted in surprise, "Gah!"

A man suddenly struck out behind them, opposite of where Hibari was heading.

"Got you."

Silver eyes went wide, "Herbivore!"

The muscled man held a knife against her classmate's throat.

"Get her, Jack!" he yelled, pressing the blade harder against the young man's neck, a small trickle of blood slowly flowing down from the wound.

Hibari had only managed to turn her head, when another man suddenly came up from the ground below her.

"Hey there, little girl."

He tackled her to the ground. His large hands holding her small frame face down on top of a pile of greenery.

She growled. Leaves spurred into the air as Hibari swiped a tonfa at him.

"Gargh!"

He yelled out in pain, fresh blood pouring down from his temple.

He glared, keeping his hold on her, holding her down with his knee. One of his hands reached into his pocket.

"Why you little-!"

He raised a shining black gun towards her neck.

_Click_.

"Drop your weapons, brat." he ordered, his beady eyes glaring at her.

Silver eyes glared back at him, they held no mercy. She tightened her grip on her tonfas, not worried at all about the gun aimed at her.

He stuffed the gun harder into the back of her neck, "Drop it, or your friend'll never see the light of day again."

Her silver eyes widened as she witnessed the other man pressed his knife harder at Yamamoto. Blood was now freely flowing down from his wound.

Hibari growled. Her tonfas fell to the ground, a few inches away from her.

Yamamoto's dark brown eyes widened as he saw the school's deadly disciplinary chairwoman release her hold on her weapons.

Why did she back down? She could've easily taken them.

His eyes turned cold.

Was it because of him?

"Heh, good girl." He grasped a tuft of her hair and pulled at it. "Now tell me, where are the kids?"

Hibari kept her mouth shut, her eyes narrowing down at the man.

_So that's what those herbivores came for._

He pressed his gun harder into her skin. "TELL ME!"

"Gwah!"

Hibari looked up to see Yamamoto headbutt the man holding him down. Blood poured down from the thug's nose.

Her silver eyes widened as she witnessed her classmate single handedly knock him out with another punch.

_Ba-bump._

Hibari was astonished. _He knows how to fight?_

Yamamoto ripped the knife out of the unconscious man's hands.

Turning his head, his eyes turning colder as glared at the man holding down his school's disciplinary leader.

"Get off of her." He ordered, pointing the knife at him.

_Ba-bump._ Hibari growled. Why was her heart pounding at such a time?

"Tch." The man changed his aim of the gun to Yamamoto.

"Just die, you're useless."

_Bang!_

Silver eyes widened.

"Yamamoto!"

How could she have let a student of Namimori High get injured under her watch?

Growling in anger, she punched the man on top of her, hearing his jaw crack.

He yelled in pain, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

Hibari grabbed her tonfas. Her silver eyes gaining a menacing gleam.

"For attacking students of Namimori, I shall bite you to death."

Yamamoto laughed quietly as he saw Hibari beat the man to death. He ripped off a part of his shirt, bandaging his injured neck.

_Now __that's__ the Hibari I know._

Though, he was starting to feel queasy as Hibari continued her assault on the man. _Haha, that's out school disciplinary leader..._

Wiping the blood off her tonfas, Hibari went over to her classmate, stepping on the twitching man in the process.

Silver eyes stared at the wound.

"Your neck."

Dark eyes widened in surprise, then he let out a comforting laugh.

"Haha! There's nothing to worry about, Hibari-san! It was only a small scratch," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

_Ba-bump._

"Hn." She looked back down at the man that had attacked her. She would have to contact the organization about this.

She looked back up to Yamamoto.

"What about the bullet, herbivore?"

His eyes widened as he let out a nervous laugh. "H-Haha! I just managed to dodge it in time, Hibari-san!"

Silver eyes narrowed down at him, something was off about his statement.

Worried brown eyes stared at her, "Hibari-san...?"

She sighed, letting it go. She'll believe in his words, for now.

"Ah! Hibari-san, where are you going?" Yamamoto exclaimed. She was walking away. Shouldn't they do something about the thugs?

_Ba-bump._

Hibari ignored him, heading to the store.

Yamamoto ran after her, grinning and laughing all the way.

"Haha! Hibari-san, wait up!"

However, had Hibari taken a closer look at her surroundings, she would've noticed a knife on the ground, burnt and bent.

From the force of a bullet.

* * *

><p>"Stop following me, herbivore."<p>

Hibari was irritated, the young man had followed her all the way to the grocery store. He was attracting too much attention with his horribly bandaged neck. She growled, it didn't help that it had been soaked in his blood.

"Maa, maa, Hibari-san." Yamamoto laughed, slightly jogging alongside her.

He got closer to the girl.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he said in a low voice, his jovial eyes turning serious.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump._

Hibari turned away from him, trying to increase the distance between them. There it was again, the pounding in her heart.

She looked down at her watch. It was 2:43, the kids would be up by the time she gets back to her apartment.

Ignoring the light laughter of Yamamoto, her long legs carried her towards the ice cream department.

_One of those herbivore had wanted one of these things..._

Her hand opened the freezer door, cold air rushing towards her.

"Gnh..."

She couldn't reach the box.

She stood on her toes, she was still too short. Her arm strained to reach for the box of ice cream that had stupidly been put on the highest shelf.

"Stupid herbivores...," she mumbled. Her body was starting to get cold.

Suddenly, a tanned hand reached over her and grabbed the box.

"Haha, here ya go, Hibari-san!"

Hibari swiftly turned her head to see Yamamoto standing right behind her. He was so close that she could feel his body heat.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump._

Yamamoto looked down at her worriedly, "These were the ones you wanted, right?"

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump._

Hibari wordlessly took the box out of his hands and left for the cashier. Why had her heart started beating faster when he got near her?

Trying to shake off the feeling, she started to wait in line. She sighed in relief as her heart finally calmed down.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar laugh.

"Haha! Hey, there Hibari-san!"

_Ba-bump._

Hibari glared at him.

"Leave already, herbivore," she commanded. Her heart was pounding again.

His laughing eyes lost their glimmer as he bent down toward her.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump. _

"But Hibari-san, what if you get hurt again?" he said in a low voice.

Hibari felt heat rush up to her face. Why would he worry about her?

She growled, "The only one who's been injured, is you."

Dark brown eyes widened at her retort, suddenly he laughed. "Hahaha! I guess you're right, Hibari-san!"

"Well then," he clapped a hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you around when school starts."

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump._

"Just leave already, you annoying herbivore," silver eyes glared. Why did her heart keep pounding whenever Yamamoto got near her?

Yamamoto laughed, saying his farewell to her.

With another sigh, Hibari was finally at the cashier. At least her heart had stopped its erratic beats.

As she handed over the money, she quietly asked, "Do you have any clams in stock?"

The lady narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, 8,526,317 kilograms of them have been ordered yesterday." she quietly replied.

"Hn." Hibari grabbed her purchase and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. That's a lot of clams. Lol.

So Yamamoto appeared again! Woohoo! But, is it me, or did he appear stalkerish? O_O;

And what's this? Hibari's heart kept pounding whenever he got near? Oh, and it seemed that she had yelled out his name instead of the usual 'herbivore' (it was not a typing error). Hmm, do you guys know why?

And poor Mukuro(not). He was laughed at by five year old kids! Haha!

Well, I suppose the plot's getting thicker(somewhat). :P

Review so I can hear your opinions! I hope this chapter wasn't boring... TT^TT


	6. Button

**Disclaimer**: Seesh, you know that I know that you know that I have never and will never own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Button<strong>

"Who are they?"

_"Eh? I don't know-"_

"Just who _exactly_ are those herbivores that I'm taking care of?"

_"Ah-! Um...well,"_

Hibari clenched her phone, the herbivore was taking too long to answer. She was _this_ close to storming over to the organization, that was half the world away, just to bite the idiot.

"Answer, or I shall surely bite you to death."

_"Eep! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Waaaah! Don't bite me to death!"_

Hibari seriously couldn't believe that this wimpy guy was actually part of such a dangerous organization.

"ANSWER!"

_"Eeep! Th-They're children from the top!" _

_Click._

Silver eyes glared at her bright yellow phone. How dare the herbivore hang up on her!

She growled, reflecting on the answer she was given. C_hildren from the top? What sort of answer is that?_

Just as she was about to smash her phone against the wall in front of her in frustration, she heard loud wails.

Loud wails of a grown man.

_What the-?_

Curiosity surprisingly winning over her anger, Hibari opened the door and took a peek. Her silver eyes widened in shock.

_What is that stupid pineapple doing?_

The purple haired man was running around the room like an idiot. He was holding onto Lambo, the two of them wailing like dunces.

"WAAAAHH!"

"Sh-Shush, Lambo! Gwaah! I'll do something about it!" Mukuro cried out. He looked down at the child.

"Oh god, what the hell should I DOOO!"

Hibari was startled when a pair of heterochromatic eyes spotted her peeking out of her door.

"KYOYA!" he cried desperately.

The look on the pineapple's face was hysterical. Hibari was about to laugh at the sight, but caught herself in time.

Her ran up to her, his eyes frenzied with shock. The snotty kid, Lambo, was carried along with him, bawling his eyes out.

"What should I do, Kyoya!"

Hibari narrowed her silver eyes. Why was he requesting for help?

"He peed on me!" Mukuro shouted.

"...What?"

"Lambo PEED on me!" he cried.

Sure enough, Mukuro was telling the truth. Both the man with a pineapple hairstyle and the boy in a cow suit were dripping with...urine.

Hibari growled, rubbing her forehead. Wasn't _he_ suppose to be helping her when these kinds of situations happen?

"Go to the bathroom, you idiotic pineapple."

Nodding his head so fast, that it just may fall off of his neck, Mukuro then ran to the bathroom at supersonic speed. Still dripping.

Silver eyes glanced down at the floor. _It's wet. _She sighed in exasperation.

Was she really going to depend on such a pineapple herbivore?

* * *

><p>Mukuro was at a loss at what to do now. Sure, he got the cow kid clean enough. Even got him new clothes without dripping more of the...<em>liquid<em>...onto the floor. But what about him?

He was drenched and he stank.

Mukuro sighed, rubbing his head as his eyes stared at the baby blue tiles on the wall. He was also stuck in the bathtub.

He frowned, wondering what he should do in such a predicament. He was dripping wet, so he couldn't go anywhere. But then, what should he do? He doesn't want to stay in Hibari's bathtub either.

Suddenly, his eyes saw white flash off from the right.

_Swish._

Mukuro gasped, startled. _What was that?_

_Swish._

There it was again!

_Swish._

It was a mop.

His eyes followed the messy white mop, going up the long rod, and finding that at the other end of that mop was none other than Hibari Kyoya. Mukuro stopped his thinking there, mulling over that one thought.

Hibari Kyoya was mopping.

Mukuro stared wide eyed at the girl. She was steadfastly focusing on her mopping. Her arms moving back and forth. Completely eradicating the...liquid...on the floor.

Suddenly, silver eyes glared up at him. Mukuro flinched.

"Idiotic Pineapple."

Hibari continued her mopping. Grumbling about this and that and something about killing a certain pineapple.

"K-Kyoya!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.

She stopped mopping, an irritated grumble puffing through her mouth. Mukuro felt a slight shiver as he saw the look in her eyes.

_If looks could kill, I would've been through hell and back already..._

He rubbed the back of his head, feeling heat rise up to his face as he said his next sentence.

"Um, Kyoya, can I use your b-bathroom?"

She stared at him, ans tilted her head slightly, as if contemplating whether or not she should. Silver eyes went back down to the floor.

"...No."

Mukuro gasped, "Why not, Kyoya! I stink and I'm wet! Just let me get clean here!"

"No."

There was no hesitation that time.

Mukuro's mouth gaped open as Hibari went back to her mopping, no care at all for the man before her.

"There's a hose outside the apartment. You can wash there," she said, all attention focused on her mopping.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes on the girl. He was going to wash here and _only_ here. A plan quickly formulated in his mind, their gears running at high speed. He was staying. And he was going to use her bathroom no matter what.

A grin curled up on his face as he watched the girl mop the tiled floor, now feeling amused at the silent fuming of the girl. _Kufufu. I'm sure little Kyoya will just _love_ what's coming to her._

"I'm taking a bath here, Kyoya," he stated firmly, his heterochromatic eyes staring down at the girl.

Hibari ignored him, still focused on the floor before her. _Almost done..._

Suddenly, Mukuro started pulling on his gloves. Tugging them off and plopping them onto the floor next to him.

Hibari stopped mopping, noticing black gloves on the floor. Silver eyes glanced at him suspiciously before widening in shock.

"Put your shirt back on, herbivore!" she shouted, feeling slight heat creeping up her neck.

Mukuro smirked, letting go of his maroon shirt. His eyes watching it silently flutter down to the floor before focusing back onto the girl before him.

Hibari struggled to keep her eyes down, her heart was now thrumming loudly against her chest. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay CALM!_

"I've already told you, Kyoya," Mukuro said as he placed his hands on the rim of his pants, his thumb fidgeting around the edges of the black fabric.

"I'm taking a bath _here_."

Hibari felt heat rise up to her face, she couldn't stop her eyes from staring at his bare chest. _The herbivore's been working out..._

Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of some thoughts concerning a certain pineapple, she did her best to glare, "G-Get out of my bathtub or you shall be b-bitten to death."

Mukuro stared at the girl, amusement in his eyes. She was blushing madly. _Kufufu, is little Kyoya actually stuttering?_

Hibari's eyes widened as his bare hands moved towards the middle of his pants. _He isn't..._

Mukuro grinned, his fingers playing with the button.

"Threats won't work, Kyoya~" he said teasingly, fingers quickly unbuttoning his pants.

Hibari blushed harder, her hands tightly grasping her mop. Now she had trouble looking away from where his hands were.

"W-What do you think you're doing, herbivore?"

Mukuro slid down one of his hands, fingering his zipper. Toying with it.

"Didn't I say, Kyoya?"

He pulled it down.

"I'm taking a bath."

**_Slam!_**

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, leaning against the blue tiled walls.

_I hadn't even taken off my pants yet._

* * *

><p>Hibari slammed the door behind her, feeling her heart beat rapidly. She slid down against the brown door, clutching her mop close to her.<p>

"Perverted Pineapple..."

She sat there, waiting for her head to cool off. Unfortunately, she started blushing again as she heard the water being turned on.

Quickly getting up, Hibari ran down the hall. She stored her mop away and collapsed facedown onto the couch.

"Stupid Pineapple..." she mumbled into one of the pillows, hugging it to her face. How dare he..._strip_ in front of her! She was definitely not hiring him.

In the midst of her imaginary happenings of her seriously mutilating a certain pineapple, Hibari heard soft shuffling.

Turning her head, she noticed that it was the brown haired child, Tsuna, who was standing before her.

"Herbivore," she softly stated, tired from the previous occurrence.

"Hibari-san, are you okay?" he asked, tilting his little head.

Silver eyes noticed the other three coming toward her, curiosity in their eyes. She sighed, turning her head back toward the pillow.

"It is none of your concern, herbivore," she somehow clearly said through the pillow.

Lambo stared at his bodyguard, crossing his arms in discontent. _Hmph, she's no fun like this. _Thus, being the generous master that he is, he jumped onto the disciplinary leader.

"Waha! Cheer up, Lambo-sama's bodyguard!" he shouted, jumping up and down her back.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna shouted in fear, his friend was about to get killed!

Hibari growled and was about to lash out at the bouncing kid when another suddenly jumped on top of her.

"Yeah! Jump to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, jumping up and down the furious girl along with his friend.

"Gyahaha!" Lambo laughed, he was certainly cheering up his bodyguard now!

Suddenly Ryohei grasped his brother's arm.

"C'mon Tsuna! Jump!" the tanned child shouted, forcing his little brother to jump along with him.

Chocolate eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-!"

Tsuna jumped with fright. They were gonna get killed! He turned his head to the one he trust the most.

"Go-Gokudera!" _Help me!_ his brown orbs pleaded.

"Of course, Jyuudaime! I'll join in!" the silver haired child shouted, jumping along with the other three. He had totally misinterpreted his precious Tenth's words.

Hibari growled in irritation. Somehow, all four kids were now jumping on her back. Clenching her hands to a fist, she was about to knock one of the kids off of her when she heard a familiar voice.

"I wanna jump on Kyoya too!"

Suddenly, all four kids quickly got off of her. Their tiny feet scrambling away, giving room for the next person.

_Wha- _

Her thought was suddenly cut short as something wet and heavy fell on top of her. Silver eyes widened in shock.

"Get off me, herbivore!" Hibari shouted, feeling heat crawl up to her face again.

Mukuro chuckled as he hugged his childhood enemy close to him.

"Kufufufu. No."

Hibari strained her head. Her silver eyes were about to glare up at him when she noticed something.

He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Kyah!" she squealed, her face as red as a tomato.

Hibari tried to squirm her way out of his hold. Wriggling this way and that. She had to get out! _Why? Just why was he only in a towel?_ She blushed as she felt his legs wrap around hers._ And on top of her like that too!_

Hibari tried to turn around, but found his weight too heavy for her to push. _Get off, Pineapple!_ She struggled under his hold, her body getting wetter with each movement.

"Oya," Mukuro whispered hotly into her ear, tightening his hold around her shoulders.

Hibari shivered as she felt his warm breath blow across a very sensitive spot near her neck. She tried really hard to ignore the fact that she could feel _every single inch_ of him through her thin clothing.

"I suggest you stop moving Kyoya," he said hoarsely, stuffing his face into her dark hair, smirking into it, "Unless you want a surprise."

Hibari stopped moving instantly. Just what was he suggesting?

Trying to ignore all possible answers to that question, she turned her head to the left.

Hibari's blush went deeper as she saw all of the kids staring at them. She couldn't believe that young children were witnessing her in this position.

She spoke out sharply against the pillow, "Herbivores, get him off of me and we'll have pizza for dinner."

They turned to each other, seemingly to be in a quiet discussion.

Suddenly, they grinned up at her. Silver eyes went wide as all of the kids ran into their room. Shutting the door and locking it tightly.

"HERBIVORES!"

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime was that a really good idea?" Gokudera asked, now having doubts about their decision.<p>

"Of course!" Tsuna replied happily, "With this, Mukuro and Hibari-san shall get back together!"

Ryohei looked down towards his little brother, "You sure, Tsuna? I thought they hated each other."

Tsuna quickly shook his head, "You've got it wrong onii-san! The two love each other very much! I can see it in their eyes!"

Gokudera choked on his own spit. Was that what Jyuudaime had seen? Then he, himself... He growled in annoyance. He's going to have to brush up on his skills. He had thought that he had seen pure sadism in one of the adults and pure anger in the other.

"Waha! It doesn't matter, cause now Lambo-sama's bodyguard is happy!" Lambo yelled out from the top of his bunk bed.

_Growl._

Tsuna frowned, "Though, it seems that were not gonna get to have dinner tonight..."

All four of them sighed. They were all doing this for Hibari-san.

* * *

><p>Hibari stared at the door in shock, her mouth just slightly ajar. The children had abandoned her.<p>

Mukuro smirked, resting his head on her silky black hair.

"Kufufufu. It seems that they want to give us a little privacy, Kyoya."

Hibari growled in frustration, still struggling against the man. Why does he have to be so damn heavy?

Suddenly, Mukuro got up from his spot above her. Hibari made a small squeak as he pulled her into his lap.

She growled. "Let me go, you herbivore!" She was getting uncomfortable in this position.

Mukuro smirked, blowing hot air against her neck.

"Muu, Kyoya~" he whined, nibbling onto her ear. His large hands grasped her slim arms, stopping her movements.

"Kyah!"

Hibari shied away from him, trying to release his hold on her arms. She blushed. He was still very wet and still only in a towel.

Mukuro chuckled, pulling the dark haired girl closer to him. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing her reactions.

"Kufufu. Did I just happen to find your weak spot, Kyoya?" he whispered into her ear.

Hibari shivered as her eyes closed, feeling his warm breath blow across a sensitive area. However, she kept her mouth clamped shut. She was not going to give in to the pervert.

_Oya?_ Mukuro raised his eyebrows. _She not answering?_

He smirked at the challenge.

"Oh, Kyoya~"

Hibari bit her lip. She shivered as she felt his hot, warm tongue trace over her ear.

"Ghn..."

Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu. Come on Kyoya, make that cute little mew again."

She gasped, feeling his tongue move lower. Slowly licking down her neck.

"Pi-Pineapple!"

Hibari couldn't take it anymore. With sudden strength, she punched Mukuro down and away from her.

"Gah!" Mukuro rubbed his swollen cheek. Where did she suddenly get that power? He was sure he had her down.

His eyes widened as he saw a gray gleam shine from the girl.

"K-Kyoya? When did you get the tonfas?"

_Click._

He stiffened. "A-Are those spikes coming out of them?"

"You shall be bitten to death, you perverted pineapple."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Done! Finally finished it! Huzzah! \(^O^)/

We got some 6918! Hope you all aren't irritated by that. :P

But people, this is only the beginning. School hasn't even started yet for Hibari. (Not to mention all those characters that have yet to appear...)

Review and give me your opinions! I really hope that I had done this well enough!


	7. Finger

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own KHR.

**EDIT:** Huge edit done here people! Since I had not like the way I had presented the Chapter last time. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Finger<strong>

Tsuna peeked out of his shared-bedroom door. How was his plan of getting Mukuro and Hibari-san together? Are they starting to like each other?

**_Wham!_**

He winced. No, they were not. Apparently, Mukuro had done something and Hibari-san obviously did not like it.

He turned around, worried eyes looking over his friends. "Guys, it's not working!" he whispered anxiously, "If we don't do something soon, then our mission would fail!"

"What! Lambo-sama's plan can never fail!" Lambo yelled, snot drooping from his nose. Gokudera brought a fist down on the annoying cow.

"Ow!"

"Stupid cow, it was Jyuudaime's idea, not yours," the silver haired child spat. Quickly, he peeked through the crack of the door to asses the situation. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Pfft. Lame. The guy's being beaten to a bloody pulp."

Tsuna's brown eyes widened in alarm.

"Gaaah! We need to think of something! We can't let Mukuro-san die because of Hibari-san," he yelled, scratching his hands through his hair in agitation. "He's Hibari-san's one true love, even if she may not know it. Gah! What are we going to dooOOoo!"

Gokudera's face scrunched up in concentration. This was one of his and his Jyuudaime's first mission, he can't let it go wrong so soon. Quickly, he looked up, his green eyes meeting with teary brown orbs.

"Jyuudaime, I have a plan."

Tsuna gave a start, but then quickly called out the other two."Onii-san, Lambo."

They huddled around the young bomber, listening intently to his makeshift plan. Tsuna bit his lips. Gokudera's plan was crazy and life-threatening (actually, anything that includes Hibari is life threatening), but it was the only one they had.

Gokudera looked up at his precious Jyuudaime, "Do you approve of it, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna's eyes flared orange. "Very well. However, I shall take up Stage SS, I don't want any of you being in Hibari-san's wrath should this go wrong."

Gokudera quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry Jyuudaime, but that will not work. For our plan to succeed you need to be in Stage DP, you are the only one who can distract Hibari long enough for Stage SS to initiate and complete."

Tsuna nodded. Unfortunately, Gokudera was right. He turned to look at his other two friends, "Onii-san, Lambo. Let's go start Stage DP before we're too late. Gokudera-kun, I leave Stage SS to you."

* * *

><p>"K-Kyoya!" Mukuro gasped. He was trying to dodge every strike Hibari made on him, however the spikes continually scratched his bare skin. His eyes widened as his back suddenly bumped against a table. He had nowhere to escape to.<p>

Hibari smirked, her silver eyes grinning evilly at his predicament. "Die, herbivore."

_Shcnk!_

"Gah!" Mukuro winced as Hibari's spiked tonfa embedded onto his arm.

Hibari clicked her tongue in annoyance, the pineapple managed to block her attack. She lifted her other tonfa and was about to slam it into the perverted pineapple when-

"WAIT! Hibari-san!"

Spiked tonfas stopped their descent as silver eyes took a glance behind her. It was the brown haired herbivore.

Mukuro gave a sigh in relief, he had gained a few more seconds to live.

Hibari looked down at the small child, "What is it, herbivore?"

Tsuna looked up, he gulped hoping _he_ was not going to get bitten to death with his next few words, "Hibari-san! Please stop attacking Mukuro!"

Hibari lifted an eyebrow, "Why on earth would I do that?"

Tsuna gave a start, his brown eyes quickly searched the room in worry._ Oh no!_ He had not planned this far ahead. "Why? Uh, that is...um...Because-"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, his grey eyes shining in excitement, "Look at his battle wounds! Only a real man would put his out his body for an extreme fight!"

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched at the comment. He would not have gotten so many scratches had he not been clad in only a towel...that was slowly getting soaked in blood.

Lambo, getting back to his usual cheerfulness now that the tension was gone, laughed to the full extreme, "Wahaha! Pineapple-Head got beat up by a GIRL! Wahaha-GAH!"

Hibari slammed the blunt end of her spiked tonfa against the cow-kid's head. She glared.

"Noisy."

She turned back to Mukuro, ignoring the kids and preparing for a full-out attack onto the pineapple man.

Brown orbs widened in alarm. Mukuro was going to get pummeled by Hibari-san again! Tsuna, his head reeling with numerous emotions and worries going at once blurted out something he shouldn't have.

"Don't attack Mukuro, Hibari-san! Because he loves you!"

Time had frozen over that one moment.

Mukuro, being a quick thinker, snapped out of his daze. _What_ did Tsuna-kun just say? That he, _Mukuro_, was in _love _with _Kyoya_? His jaw hanged open in shock. How had the child manage to dream up that? Quickly pulling his mind back into the real world, his red and blue eyes widened as he saw Hibari shake with unconstrained fury.

"N-now, Kyo-"

_**WHAM!**_

Mukuro, the poor fellow, was finally knocked unconscious.

However, had he still been conscious, he would've noticed the huge blush that was spread over the skylark's face.

"Perverted Pineapple," Hibari whispered, walking away from her childhood enemy that had caused her so much grief in over a few hours.

Tsuna looked down in worry as Mukuro collapse down onto the floor. _No! This wasn't suppose to happen!_ He ran over to the limp body, his little hands shaking the unconscious man, trying to get him to come back to life. He subconsciously took note of Hibari slamming the door to her room.

"Jyuudaime!" Brown eyes looked up in relief and agitation as he saw his best friend run down towards him. "Jyuudaime! Stage SS was a complete success!"

Tsuna gave a small smile, but then focused his attention back onto the pineapple man. They need to get him back up. "Gokudera-kun! Part Two of Stage DP failed! What should we do?"

Green eyes glanced down at the fallen man. A tick mark formed on his forehead, "Cheh, this guy's a total wimp to be knocked out already."

He flicked out his pocket knife. A smirked formed on his face as he said his next few words, "Let's cut that stupid pineapple haircut offa him. I wanna see what his face looks like when he finds out."

He brought down the small blade, only for it to be caught fast by a strong hand.

"Don't you **dare** touch the hair."

Gokudera felt that his life got a little shorter as polychromatic eyes glared down at him. He dropped his blade, "H-haha, it was a joke! A joke!"

Mukuro stared down the silver haired child when his attention was suddenly caught by Tsuna.

"Mukuro! Thank god you're still alive," Tsuna sighed. With this they can try to continue onto Stage GTDTT. His eye widened as he let out a squeal when Mukuro suddenly took him by the scruff of his shirt.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched, "And who do you think was responsible for my sudden collapse?"

Gokudera's green eyes widened. His Jyuudaime was in trouble! He had to think of something quick.

"Ha!" he laughed his mind reeling with the many ideas to get his Jyuudaime out of the man's hands and continue Stage GTDTT at the same time, "F-for you to have been struck down so easily means...that, um," his eyes widened as a small smirked formed on his face, yes, this will do.

"That Hibari'll never hire you as our caretaker!"

Tsuna let out a yelp as Mukuro suddenly released his hold on the boy. _No. No he can't be fired from Kyoya just yet._

His blue and red eyes gleamed in determination at the door to Hibari's room. A plan formulated in his mind as he thought of what he should do to ensure his job was safe.

"Kyoya."

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em>

Hibari slammed her door closed, her hands fiddled with the lock as she cursed the stupid, perverted pineapple under her breath. Stupid, she was stupid. She should've bashed her tonfas harder against that stupid pineapple. Break his bones at least. All she had managed to do was render him unconscious.

She growled, her hands clenching hard into fists. Her body was shaking with fury. She honestly would've turned the stupid pineapple _more_ into a bloody pulp had not the children intervened.

Crossing her arms in annoyance, Hibari's sensitive hands suddenly felt the wetness of her sleeve. Her long fingers softly rubbed the white cloth, a slight blush feathered over her face as she noticed how wet it was.

"Damn Herbivore," Hibari whispered angrily, her fingers plucking out the buttons of her blouse, "Doesn't he know how to dry off properly?"

Her skin prickled in the cold air of her room as she pulled the wet article of clothing off her body. Her eyes grew with distaste as she noticed that the entire back of her shirt was soaked through. Quickly flinging the entire shirt into her laundry basket, Hibari proceeded to check the state of her other pieces of clothing.

Her hands reached over and touched the back of her bra, growling in annoyance as she slid her fingers over the band, and noticed that it was soaked through as well. She unclipped it, letting it hang loose over her chest as she rummaged through her drawers.

Something was wrong.

Her eyes widened as her hands quickly went and pushed away her other shirts and and articles of clothing.

She hissed, "_Impossible_."

She.

Was.

Out.

Of.

Bras.

Silver eyes glanced down at her chest, her only remaining bra and it was wet. Grinding her teeth in anger, she reached over to her back, her arm stretching over to try to clip the straps back on-

"Kyoya?"

"Eep!" Hibari instinctively wrapped her arms over bare chest, her bra still unhooked and was freely lying on her ample breast. She swiveled her her head around, her silver eyes widening in horror to find that the doorknob to her door was slowly turning-

"Kyoya I-"

_Bam!_

She ran over and slammed the door down completely, still keeping one arm over her naked bosom. Her head was swimming in confusion. What was going on? Didn't she lock the door? Why were some of her clothes missing? And why was that damn pineapple up and running? Shouldn't he beaten into retardation by now?

From the other side of the door, Mukuro lifted an eyebrow in his own confusion._ Oya? That was unexpected._

He had expected his childhood 'friend' to suddenly bash out at him when she realized that he was conscious again. Then, something registered in his mind.

He smirked, his eyes flickering with mischief as they focused on the door before him._ Kufufufu. Did I hear little Kyoya go 'Eep'?_

Hibari stared down at her doorknob, it seemed locked, the little twist was turned into the locked position. She glared down at it, it seems that it was broken.

"Kyoya."

Hibari felt a blush bloom across her face as she heard Mukuro's deep voice reverberate through her door. She quickly glanced around her room. She needed something to cover her up. Anything. And she needed it _now_.

"Kyoya."

_Curse him_. "W-What is it, you herbivore?" she asked, trying to sound threatening.

Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the ferocious girl stutter, then he smirked. His eyes flashed in malicious amusement. Screw his job, he wants an embarrassed Kyoya.

Hibari leaned heavily against her door, her arm tightly wrapped around her bare body. She heard him chuckle, "Kufufufu. Did you forget, Kyoya? I've got nothing on me except for a towel."

Hibari was glad that a door was between them for she was sure her face was the reddest it has ever been in her entire life. She snapped out at him in embarrassment, "What do you expect me to do about it? You damn pineapple."

She felt her heart do an uncharacteristic flutter as she heard Mukuro's deep chuckle through her thick oak door.

"Kufufu. My clothes were ruined, remember Kyoya?" he put his hands on her door. His voice dropped into a low baritone as he seductively whispered, "Unless you want me to stay in a towel."

Mukuro's eyes widened as the door to Hibari's room suddenly swung open. He braced himself for the next attack.

...

_Eh?_

His brow furrowed in confusion when a tonfa had not come in contact with his skin.

Instead, all he got was girl clad in a dark jacket doing a horrible job of hiding her blush.

"Oya? What's with the jacket Kyoya?"

Hibari avoided his gaze as she trudged down the hall. Her hands clenched into a fist as her bare feet stomped down against her tiled floor. She yanked open her hallway closet and rummaged through the many boxes that were in there.

"Here," she said coldly, throwing a shirt and a pair of pants at his face.

Mukuro let the clothing fall from his face into his hands. He frowned, he was expecting _more _from little Kyoya. An attack. A cutthroat remark. _Something_.

Hibari had her head turned away from him, still trying to avoid his gaze completely.

_Oya?_ The pineapple man smirked when he noticed that the tips of her ears were tinged a bright red. Oh, no way was he done with her yet.

"Ah!" Hibari squeaked, feeling strong arms wrap around her body. _What was that stupid pine-!_ She shivered when she suddenly felt Mukuro's warm breath blow across her ear, suddenly rendering her body immobile.

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled, his laughter reverberating through the smaller girl's body, "Come now, Kyoya. Why are you avoiding my gaze?"

Hibari's voice got stuck in her throat as she felt the pineapple's arms wrap around her chest, pulling her closer to him. She didn't have time to properly clip her bra back on, she had been busy putting on the buttons of her jacket. A blush went in full bloom over her face as she felt Mukuro accidentally rubbed his arms against her bare breasts, allowing him to feel everything through her thin jacket.

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow, "Oya? What's this-"

"PINEAPPLE!" Hibari cut in, struggling to get out of his hold. Blushing more as all it did was rub her chest harder against his muscled arms. _Damn it_, she had been trying to avoid this. Was her guard down so low that the stupid pineapple managed to get a hold on her? She turned her head back towards him, her silver eyes in a heated glare. She didn't have her tonfas with her this time.

She growled, "Release me."

"Kufufu. And what makes you think that I'll do that?" he whispered into her ear, his voice lightly traced with lust. Tightening his hold on the girl, Mukuro lifted one hand over one of Hibari's buttons. Silver eyes widened as he unbuttoned the one that was right over her chest.

"Pi-Pineapple," she whispered, her skin prickling as Mukuro let out another warm breath over her sensitive spot.

"I order you to s-stop. Otherwise, you will never get the job."

Mukuro stared down at the girl, then an idea sparked in his mind. "Fine, however," he whispered hotly into her ear, "Promise me that I got the job and that you'll never fire me."

Hibari glared at that. "What? Do you dare expect _me _to actually follow through with _your_ request?" she hissed.

Mukuro grinned as he slipped a finger through the opening of her jacket, causing the girl in his arms to gasp in surprise.

"If you don't then I can't guarantee what'll happen next, Kyoya~"

Hibari felt herself grow weak in the knees as she felt his finger slowly slide up and down in the valley between her breasts. His warm finger shooting sudden delicious sparks throughout her body.

"Mnh...," Her eyes widened as she accidentally let out a small moan.

"Oya? Was little Kyoya enjoying this?" Mukuro grinned, for some reason his heart swelling in pride of being able to make such a cute sound come out the little Skylark's mouth.

Her blood boiling in anger and embarrassment, Hibari felt strength come back to her arms. She ripped herself out of his hold and was about to lash out at the perverted pineapple when she took notice of the sight before her.

Mukuro, the damn herbivore, was still clad with only a towel around his waist. He smirked when he noticed that Hibari was ogling his bare form.

He flashed a toothed smile at her, "Kufufu, like what you see, Kyoya?"

Hibari blushed at the comment. Quickly, she turned her head and avoided his gaze, her dark bangs covering her silver eyes.

"...O-of course, not. You perverted pineapple," she quietly mumbled.

Mukuro smirked, inwardly chuckling to himself. He stared down at the girl, "Oya? Well, I like what I'm seeing."

Hibari was confused until she followed Mukuro's gaze. Her jacket was still unbuttoned.

"Kyah!" she let out another squeak, hurriedly turning around and re-buttoning her jacket.

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled gathering up the clothes Hibari had given him, "Well then Kyoya, with this, I got the job that you shall _never_ fire from me."

Her fury reaching its maximum boiling point, Hibari quickly turned back around to give a well-deserved pounding to the damn pineapple, only to see him escape to the bathroom.

She let out a menacing growl.

She was _REALLY_ regretting her decision of allowing this damn pineapple to enter her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** GAAHH! I'm so sorry, people! I haven't updated in, like, forever. TT~TT

But to make it even worse, is that this chapter did not come out as good as I hoped. Waaah. *goes to cry in a corner

But don't worry people, I'll try to update at least once a month this time. *^*


	8. Sushi

**A/N:** Well, at least now we know I'm terribly at keeping up updates D:

I'm SO SORRY my beloved readers. It has been decades since I have updated.

Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive this idiotic soul. m(TT~TT)m

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sushi<strong>

"Neh, Gokudera," Tsuna whispered, nudging his best friend on the shoulder, "Are you sure this was a great idea?"

His intuition was telling him they had done something _really_ bad.

"Of course, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera replied, his bright green eyes shining with pride, yet also betraying a hint of a mischievous glimmer within them. "My plan is fool-proof."

Tsuna frowned, not liking the light in his friend's eyes. No, there was something terribly wrong about this. But what exactly was wrong?

Crouching down, the little boy inspected the pile on their bedroom floor. "So it's alright to take this stuff, right?" Tsuna asked again, pulling a bright yellow garment from a pile with his little fingers. The young brunette was surprised Gokudera was able to get this many, and in such a short time without being noticed. The brunette was certainly shocked at how it was all just dumped unceremoniously onto their floor.

_What are they anyways?_ the little boy wondered, eying the pile of Hibari's clothes. He tilted his head, _And how does stealing them get Mukuro and Hibari back together?_

Tsuna was not too confident about Gokudera's plan, especially when he barely understood half of what was suppose to happen. However, he trusted the grey haired male and chose to ignore the garments on his floor. They were going to return them when it was all over anyways.

"I'm going to get a bag to put them in," he mumbled, the other three kids sitting calmly on their respective bunks.

Lambo, the ever curious fellow, stared down at the brightly colored clothing. "Neh, neh, Stupid-dera. What are they?"

Gokudera, feeling quite delighted at a job well done, chose to ignore the idiotic nickname and replied smoothly.

"They're called _bras_."

* * *

><p>Hibari was starting to get <em>very<em> frustrated.

"Where in the world are they?" she grumbled, pulling her drawers in and out, her hands trifling through her other articles of clothing. Once Mukuro left to put on the shirt and pants she gave him, Hibari had immediately gone towards her room. She had thrown her wet bra into the hamper, unable to stand the feel of wet clothing against her skin and decided to keep her favorite jacket on until she could find out where the rest of her undergarments had went.

Slamming the last drawer in exasperation, Hibari suddenly noticed her doorknob. Her blood boiled in anger as she remembered how it had failed to perform its duty. Crouching down so that she was eye-level to the knob, her slender fingers inspected the lock. As Hibari felt through the ridges, silver eyes widened in shock as she felt a little nick on the metal. Upon closer inspection, it seemed as if a small knife had been wedged between the slicks of the lock and dismantled its function.

"Hn." she mused, wondering who on earth would dare try to destroy a belonging of Hibari Kyoya.

Lifting her little pinky, she jammed her nail between the slicks of the lock and twisted it back and forth. Hearing a small click, she then tested the doorknob as she flicked the little twist and jiggled the handle. The knob had held in place.

Still, a frown marred that little face of hers. Who would take undergarments from _the _Hibari Kyoya? And who would ruin the lock on her door?

There could only be one person

She let out an exhausted sigh. "You perverted Pine-!"

_Knock. Knock._

Hibari was interrupted mid-sentence when there was an abrupt knock on her door. Her silver eyes narrowing slightly, as she slowly approached her door. There was a possibility that it was another applicant for the caretaker job. If it was, she would gladly replace the pineapple herbivore for whoever was at the door.

_Knock. Knock._

Then again, it could be not.

As her hand closed around the silver knob, Hibari heard the door to her bathroom being opened.

"Who's at the door?" Mukuro asked, still trying to finish wrapping some gauze on his arms, hoping that he won't bleed to death. His mouth curved into a pained smirk,_ I guess little Kyoya still strikes with the force of a truck- when she's not too serious._

_Knock. Knock. _

Ignoring the man behind her, Hibari quickly opened her oak door. Silver eyes widened in surprised as she recognized who was on the other side.

The taller man before her laughed, his warm brown eyes gleaming with delight. "Haha. Hi, Hibari!" He greeted her with a bright smile filled with sparkling white teeth.

Hibari let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"…Yamamoto."

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

Shaking off the thumping of her heart, her steely silver eyes glared into the melted chocolate eyes of her classmate. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" she asked sharply.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he lifted a plastic bag filled with bento boxes, "Would you like some sushi? My dad and I made too much today and I thought that you would like some."

Hibari shook her head in decline. "No thanks. You may leave now," she said, starting to close the door when Yamamoto suddenly shot his hand out against the oaken wood.

"Actually," he said, stooping down toward the girl, his voice lowering to a soft whisper, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

_Ba-bump._

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hibari glared, crossing her arms over her chest-

"_Gh-!"_ Silver eyes widened in shock, a hint of embarrassment flashing across her face for a split second.

Brown eyes furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, taking a step towards his school's disciplinary chairwoman.

"N-nothing. Leave. Now!" Hibari ordered fragmentally, her silver eyes avoiding the chocolate-brown orbs, taking a couple of steps back.

_Damn it_, she cursed to herself, her hands clenching on the fabric of her jacket_._ How could she have been so ignorant? The skylark kept her arms firmly clasped against her chest, a slight bit of pink tinting her cheeks.

She wasn't wearing anything under this jacket!

"Eh?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow in confusion, his smile shrinking at the sudden harsh demeanor of the girl. He lowered his bag of bento boxes stuffed full with sushi.

"Did I do something wrong Hibari?"

"What?" Confused silver eyes connected with downcasted brown. Hibari bit her lips, realizing that she had slightly misspoken due to her mind being concerned with…_other_ things. Her small blush of embarrassment still tickling over her face, the disciplinary officer stumbled over her words, "N-no...I-"

"I'll take the sushi," Mukuro interjected, his polychromatic eyes staring coldly at the intruder, yet his voice light with formality. The indigo man did not like this sudden guest; it was ruining his _reunion_ with the little skylark. The pineapple man most certainly did not like how the other man can make a blush form on Hibari's face.

He slowly walked toward the two, holding his hand out for the bag, tilting his head in a coy manner. "Sushi?"

The soft smile disappeared off of Yamamoto's face. His dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as they suddenly noticed the other occupant in the home of his classmate.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked cautiously, never having seen this man anywhere in Namimori. His hand clenched over the plastic bag, not intending to let the odd-eye color man take ownership of the sushi he made for Hibari.

Silver eyes looked back and forth between the two males, uncomprehending the situation. Hibari frowned. What was going on?

"Kufufu," Mukuro smirked, a dark glint hiding in his eyes, "Just give me the bag and leave."

He stood in front of the doorway, separating Yamamoto from Hibari. As their eyes connected, Mukuro let out a dark glare for a split second, his hand reaching out for the sushi bag.

Yamamoto quickly pulled the boxes away from the pineapple-haired man. His usually warm brown eyes turned cold.

"I asked who you are."

Mukuro felt his trademark smirk twitched, "Mukuro. Now give me the sushi and **leave**."

Suddenly, the bento boxes of sushi was slammed right onto his face, stunning the pineapple man.

"Quickly," Yamamoto said swiftly. The tall baseball player reached out with his strong arm and pulled Hibari through her doorway, slamming the door in Mukuro's face with his other arm, holding it in place with a firm grasp on the doorknob.

"Hibari-san," Yamamoto spluttered, his hand clasped tightly, yet softly, onto the slim arms of his classmate. His brown eyes bore into her silver ones, "Is he another one of those men?"

"Eh?" Hibari was in total confusion. She had never seen her school's star baseball player in such a serious state.

"Those men from before, that tried to attack you," Yamamoto said, recalling the two men who had just attacked Hibari this afternoon.

Hibari narrowed her eyes a bit, "No. He is not one of them." She started pulling her arm away from his hold, only to have him grasp tighter around her arms. Silver eyes glared up at stern brown ones, however the blush on Hibari's face got deeper in color as she felt cold air creep up her sensitive skin through her jacket.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled in agitation. "Release the handle, _Yamamoto_," Mukuro said warningly through the oak, banging his hands against the door.

"Hibari-san," Yamamoto whispered urgently, his deep concern for the shorter girl engraved his eyes, "He's not going to hurt you right? I don't want you to be attacked again."

_Ba-Bump._

Hibari's heart hammered against her chest. She quickly shook her arm away from Yamamoto's, clenching her hand over her chest, trying to block the cold air from swirling into her jacket. Her dark ebony hair fell over her eyes, hiding her confusion as blood rushed over her face. What was going on? Was her heart trying to tell her something about the baseball herbivore?

"Hibari-san?" Yamamoto leaned closer, trying to make eye-contact at the uncharacteristically quiet girl. Was there something wrong?

His fingers tenderly touched the base of her chin, lifting it upwards so that he can see her eyes. The disciplinary leader stiffened at the sudden contact, the subtle smell of grass and cinnamon registered in her mind.

"Hibari-san, are you-"

_Whoomph!_

Lost in his concern for Hibari, Yamamoto's grasp on the doorknob was loosened, allowing the fuming pineapple from behind to tear away the door in silent anger.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed darkly, his red eye glowing with rage.

"What are you doing with Kyoya, Sushi-man?"


	9. Bag

**A/N:** Gahaha! I actually updated on time! XD

Sorry for the wait peoplz!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Bag<strong>

Hibari just stared blankly at the pineapple herbivore,who was holding the bag of sushi in one hand. For some reason, the indigo-haired man was terribly irritated, he was glaring heatedly at the baseball herbivore. "Are you gonna answer Sushi-man?"

Yamamoto let out a forced smile, releasing his hold on Hibari. "So you're a friend of Hibari's?"

Mukuro paused for a second, biting his lips in contemplation. _Was_ Hibari his friend?

He smirked, a nice little idea popping in his head, "Actually she's my-"

"Boss," Hibari interjected, not liking the laughing gleam that appeared in the pineapple man's eyes. She turned toward Yamamoto, "He's a past acquaintance who is now helping me watch the kids."

Yamamoto gave a slight nod, recalling the four kids he saw Hibari with a few days ago.

Mukuro frowned, _Girlfriend_ was the word he was going to use...

Then again, if he said _that_ he might be having another meeting with Hibari's tonfas. His polychromatic eyes slid back to the Sushi-man, "Now that you know me, who're you?.

Yamamoto hesitated, still not liking the idea that this man would be constantly around Hibari if he was helping her watch out for the kids. Looking down at the dark haired girl, brown eyes met with expectant silver ones looking back up at him. The baseball star of Namimori sighed, he'll trust Hibari's judgement for now.

"Maa, maa. My name's Yamamoto," he gave a bright, big smile as he held out his hand, "I'm Hibari's classmate."

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow at the sudden personality change. "Mukuro," he replied, grasping the other male's hand and shaking it up and down.

Yamamoto gave a sheepish laugh, "Haha, sorry about before. I thought you were another one of those guys that attacked Hibari."

Blue and red eyes widened a bit at the comment, "Hibari was attacked?"

"Eh, Hibari didn't tell you?" Yamamoto asked in confusion, "She was just attacked toda-"

"Get back in the room, Pineapple," Hibari interrupted, pushing the purple haired man back into the room. Turning around, silver eyes gazed softly at Yamamoto, "Thanks for the sushi, Yamamoto. You may leave now."

Yamamoto soon met with the wood of Hibari's door, his ears heard a small _click_ as the door slid shut. He gave a small smile.

"See you at school Hibari-san!"

* * *

><p>Hibari turned back to face a frowning Mukuro. Her eyebrow raised in slight confusion.<p>

"What?"

"Why do you call him by his name and not Sushi-herbivore or some other herbivore?" Mukuro questioned, slightly irritated. He never once heard his little Kyoya call him by his name.

Hibari walked past him, taking the box of sushi from Mukuro's bare hands, "That's ridiculous. Why would I call him Sushi-herbivore?"

"Because- You-! I-! Gah, forget it," Mukuro grumbled, looking away as he crossed his arms. _Why does it matter whether she calls someone by their name or not?_ he thought as a slight blush crept over his face,_ I'm totally fine with being called Pineapple_.

"How old is he anyways?" Mukuro randomly questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"He's two years my junior," Hibari replied, setting plates on the table as she opened the boxes of sushi.

For some reason, Mukuro felt as if something inside of him broke. _So, not only is this Yamamoto more muscular, __taller,__ and tanner, but he's also two years younger than me?_

"Oy, Pineapple. Go get the kids," Hibari commanded, idly wondering why the pineapple looked slightly depressed, "This is going to be their dinner."

Letting out a little gloomy huff, Mukuro started heading towards the kids' bedroom.

_Now that I think about it, the children have been unusually quiet..._

As he opened the door, Mukuro found three little boys, all nicely tucked into their bed.

"Hm? Where's the other-"

"Gah-ah! Mukuro-san!" Tsuna squeaked, trying to stuff something under his bed.

"Whatcha got there, Tsuna-chan?" Mukuro smirked, walking lazily towards the little five-year-old. His eyes peered down the little boy, who was desperately trying to hide the bag behind his small body.

"Kufufu. Five years old and already at the point of hiding things?" Mukuro laughed, reaching for the bag with idle curiosity, "I wonder what's in it."

"Geh! No, Mukuro-san!" Tsuna yelled, trying to push the bag even further under his bed, only to for Mukuro to swipe it out quickly from under him.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Mukuro?", Mukuro chuckled, _Now why is he so desperate to hide...this..._

Red and blue eyes widened in horror as Mukuro opened the bag. Inside of it were numerous bras, all of them in bright colors.

"Um, Tsuna," Mukuro gulped, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, "Please tell me that these aren't Kyoya's br-"

"What about me?" Hibari asked, silently entering the room. She had decided to change her attire to one of a thick sweater and loose, long pants.

"K-Kyoya!" Mukuro stammered, squishing the bag close. He stuck it behind him and tried to act normal, "Ah, we were just about to go eat sushi."

"Sushi?" Lambo drawled lazily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What sushi?"

Hibari merely lifted an eyebrow at Mukuro, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's in the bag, herbivore?"

"Ah-! Um, well, you see-...Er-" Mukuro stammered, his ears turning red as he tried to think up of something to say.

The herbivore's embarrassed? That piqued Hibari's curiosity. Her legs took her across the room to Mukuro, her hand reaching out for the bag, wondering what's in it.

"Gah- No! You can't have this Kyoya-chan!" Mukuro cried, swing the bag higher and hopefully out of her reach. He'll be dead if she saw these in his possession.

Hibari glared,_ Curse the stupid pineapple for being so tall. -But not as tall as Yamamoto,_ her brain silently whispered.

"Give it to me, idiotic Pineapple," the short girl glowered, slightly irritated for suddenly thinking about the baseball herbivore. She jumped as high as she could for the bag, only to grasp Mukuro's wrist instead.

"You are not opening this," Mukuro said in a low voice, pulling his arm further back and further away for Hibari. However, the disciplinary chairwoman still had her grip on his wrist and was pulled along with it.

Mukuro glared, "Let go, Kyo-"

_Bam!_

The pineapple man suddenly slipped and fell down from the uneven balance, towing the dark haired girl with him.

"Geh," Hibari groaned. Mukuro's knee was dug deep into her stomach. Trying to shake off the sudden disorientation, he silver eyes went wide at the sight before her.

When they fell down, Mukuro's grip on the bag was lost. So the bag opened and threw its contents all over the room.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._ Mukuro chanted in his head as he felt fury stronger than the seven layers of hell radiate off of the girl on top of him.

"_Perverted Pineapple-!_" Hibari cursed, her voice steady, low, and most importantly, threatening.

Yes, Mukuro is oh-so dead.

* * *

><p>AN: I must really love having Hibari mutilate Mukuro as much as possible. :P


End file.
